Failure
by Akiru13
Summary: Naruto fails at retrieving Sasuke, but determined not to break his promise to Sakura follows a similar path to Sasuke. Although he has no intentions of coming back until he's achieved his goals, what will prompt a change of heart? NaruxSaku
1. Chapter 1: Farewells

Hey all, first fic here, and a short chapter of which hopefully many more to come, but I'm not quite confident with my writing, so if anyone has any tips, please let me know, Thanks and please enjoy.

* * *

"Good morning….Sakura-chan" said Naruto in a miserable tone.

"Morning Naruto" replied Sakura with a grin on her face sounding much more cheerful than Naruto was. He was slumped up against the bridge they always met at, just staring into the ground. "Is something wrong Naruto?"

"….."

"Naruto?"

"Nothing, really, it's just well...This might be the last-"

"Yo." Said the 3rd member of team seven. No one said anything, and Kakashi looked at his students and knew that he'd interrupted something. A perverted grin shot up his face. _Haha those two look serious, Sakura almost looks like she cares…No way,__ are they?...__Hehe._

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt something? Do you two need some alone time?" Sakura blushed and started cursing at Kakashi, but Naruto just stood there, staring at the ground, not showing any emotion. Kakashi just shrugged Sakura off and remembered what he was there for.

"Now that Sasuke's gone…" Kakashi trailed off as he noticed Naruto tense and clench his fists. _Heh, so it's a Sasuke problem eh…but why?_

Sakura didn't hear Kakashi's comment because she was still cussing at him, but she heard the next.

"We need a replacement team member; Hokage-sama has given us a free choice at whichever genin we want…As long as they are willing that is."

"Hold off on the replacement, Kakashi-sensei" said Naruto, with a serious expression over his face.

"Nope, not going to happen, Hokage's orders, we need to have a decision by noon, which is half an hour away" looking up at Sakura who looked like she was about to cry. _Well only a week after he left, I should've known it'd be a touchy subject._ _But_ _s__he'll get over him eventually…I hope._

Still with no change of expression, "I don't think you understand Kakashi-sensei, I said, hold off on the replacement" said Naruto almost forcefully.

Sakura was shocked, never has she seen Naruto act like this. _S__omething's wrong…But what could it be?__ It wouldn't be Sasuke, they didn't get along, maybe he didn't get his ramen this morning? _Sakura giggled, but the other 2 seemed lost in thought.

"Arrange for Sakura to join Team 10, taking Shikamaru's place, since he's chuunin now, problem solved."

"OH HELL NO YOU WON'T" yelled Sakura. "DON'T THINK YOU'RE PALMING ME OFF TO INO-PIG'S TEAM."

"No it's not. (Clearly ignoring Sakura) Where are you going to go, Naruto?" asked Kakashi, afraid of the answer.

"That won't be a problem for much longer, it doesn't matter."

Pretending to ignore his comment, Kakashi said "Well, think about it and meet me at the Hokage's office at noon, ja." And in a puff of smoke the grey haired ninja disappeared.

* * *

_How much longer will it last? _Thought the real Naruto who was approaching the border that separated the Country of Fire from that of the Wind. _It's already been 2 days, and I haven't experimented with how long kage bunshins last outside__ of combat. Hopefully it will last long enough._

* * *

_Knock knock_

"Come in" Boomed a voice from the other side of the door.

In walked the remaining 2 members of Team 7. "Ah, Sakura and Naruto, have you reached a decision yet?"

"Good afternoon Tsunade-sama" said Naruto, being quite polite, which was unusual for the blonde genin.

"Shizune! Check this boy for illness please."

Tsunade's aide looked at Naruto puzzled and said "Why Tsunade-sama, he looks fine"

"Ah, so he does, sorry, the respect must have thrown me off" Said Tsunade as she poked her tongue out at the genin. But to her surprise, he didn't react, he stood there waiting for the Hokage to finish her taunts.

"Tsunade-sama, I Uzumaki Naruto request that Haruno Sakura be placed on a different team, perhaps Team 10 as there is now a vacancy"

"Uzumaki, you are a fine ninja, no doubt about it, but there are no 'one genin' teams', your request is denied, now, who have you chosen to replace the Uchiha brat"

Sakura winced at that statement still having feelings for the 'Uchiha brat', but Naruto wasn't finished, "I understand that Hokage-sama, but my position is no longer an issue, as soon as a position for Sakura is allocated, you shall hear my reasoning"

All present stared at Naruto in awe, who was this new Naruto? It wasn't an imposter, that much they knew, so the change is a natural one. "Negative, you will explain yourself now"

"Not until something is set for Sakura, she needs a place somewhere, once this is organised, I'll talk."

"Fine, Sakura, there are no available teams; But I believe you would do well in the medic field, if you so wish, you will become my apprentice."

Sakura was shocked, there was something weird going on with Naruto but now she was being offered the chance of a lifetime "Yes, of course Hokage-sama, I would be honoured."

"Uzumaki."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-sensei, would you please enter through the window now" Making it sound like an order rather than a request.

* * *

_Flashback:_

Kakashi didn't know what to think after examining this new Naruto. _Something isn't sitting right though, perhaps I should tell Tsunade-sama._

* * *

"Kakashi…What can I help you with? Is there a problem selecting a new member?" asked a fairly groggy Hokage.

"No, Tsunade-sama, there's an issue with an existing team member."

"What, is another one of your team going rogue-nin?" asked Tsunade in a sarcastic manner.

"That's kinda what I'm afraid of."

Tsunade looked taken aback "What exactly do you mean?"

"Naruto's acting weird-"

"Hah. Isn't weird actually normal for him?" Said Tsunade back with her sarcastic tone.

"That's what I mean, he's almost acting like Sasuke, in comparison."

"Maybe he's just filling the void that the brat left? Thank you for the information, I shall observe him later, but for now, I must get back to my 'paper work'" Said Tsunade with a smirk across her face. Kakashi bowed before leaving through the window out of the Hokage's office.

_End flashback._

* * *

_So this is what he meant about acting weird_. She thought as Kakashi stepped through the window and walked over to stand with Sakura who was still staring at Naruto in awe.

"After the recent failure on the mission to retrieve Sasuke." _So that's what was bothering him_. Thought Kakashi, Sakura and Tsunade simultaneously. "I realised I need to become stronger to fulfil my promise to Sakura-chan, to bring Sasuke back to Konoha. I've been acting like an idiot for my whole life, while Sasuke trained to become stronger, if I want any chance at bringing him back, I need a fresh start, and to start training with no distractions. This will also divert Akatsuki's attention away from Konoha." Everyone in the room just stared at him speechless.

"I thank you Kakashi-sensei, who has trained me this past 8 months; I also thank you for passing me off to train Sasuke, because without that, I never would have trained with Jiraiya-sama." Kakashi felt a twinge of guilt, at those words that were too true to bear. "Please forward my thanks to Jiraiya-sama. I also thank you Tsunade-sama, for letting Sakura become your apprentice, and for the many other things you have done for us since becoming the Godaime Hokage. Last of all, I thank you Sakura, without you, I don't think I would be as strong as I am today. I'm sorry that it's come to this but this where I must say goodbye, and temporarily leave Konoha, with the intentions of returning, my return will not be welcomed I understand that, but I'm willing to face that when and if the time comes."

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?" yelled Sakura "YOU AREN'T LEAVING ME, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME, NOT YOU TOO. I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE PROMISE, JUST DON'T LEAVE ME…..please…" She was hysterical, and breaking down.

"Shizune…Fetch a squad of ANBU, lock him up." Said Tsunade, sounding disappointed.

Shizune was shocked. "You can't do that!"

"You know the rules Shizune, if a ninja threatens to leave the village without consent, they're imprisoned…"

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama." Naruto said with a bow. "But there's no point in imprisoning me, again thank you, and good bye. Sorry Sakura-chan" and the shadow clone disappeared…leaving a scroll on the ground.

Kakashi, still shocked by his student's actions, was the first to notice the scroll, seized it and peeled it open.

_"Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-sama and Sakura-chan._

_I'm sorry that I left the way I did, but it was something I had to do, and I knew if I told you earlier you would have talked me out of it. __This is something I need to do, and although no one would care enough to pursue, don't come after me._

_By the time you get this I would have been gone a couple of days and almost through suna__gakure__ (Hidden Village of Sand)__, so __even if you follow, you won't __catch me, I'm sorry, but u__ntil I have Sasuke, and when I'__m strong enough to take the Akatsuki,__ I won't be back, __until then, ja.__"_

"Baka." Kakashi mumbled

Tsunade snapped back into reality, took the scroll from Kakashi and furiously started reading through the scroll. "Baka." Tsunade reiterated, "Shizune, round up all the ninja you can find, we're in pursuit of a missing-nin inbound for the country of sound."

"Of course Tsunade-sama" and Shizune rushed out the door.

* * *

"Sakura-chan, I'm sorry, but this is all for you, I want to see you happy, but I can't stand to see you upset." Mumbled a saddened Naruto after seeing what his kage bunshin experienced. _2 and a half days, not bad, but I suspect it could've lasted a while longer. Oh well, it served its purpose. __Maybe I should go see Gaara, and stock up on more supplies while I'm there._

_First stop Gaara's house._ With the first smile he'd had in a couple of weeks, maybe this break from Konoha is exactly what he needed.

* * *

Well that's chapter 1, Next chapter should be up fairly soon, but I'm hoping people actually read the first one, please review, I don't need them, but they would be appreciated, as short as it is. Until next time, ja.


	2. Chapter 2: Preparations

Author's notes:

Thanks guys for the positive reviews :D I didn't think I'd really care about reviews, but seeing the positive reactions really made my day, so thanks again, this one will be longer, the last was a mere introduction so look forward to many more chapters to come, thanks again guys.

A couple of answers to some questions or comments:

Tsunade and Jiraiya won't let him roam free, you'll have to keep reading to find out :PAnd the bitterness towards Kakashi wasn't entirely intended, but he was just speaking the truth, if he hadn't palmed Naruto off for Sasuke he wouldn't have trained with Jiraiya.

Just in case it wasn't made clear, this story is set straight after Sasuke left the village not long after the chuunin exam and the Sand/Sound invasion.

_Italics – Thoughts_

**Bold – Kyuubi**

_**Bold/Italics – **__**Kyuubi's**__** thoughts**_

_**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: 

"But Tsunade-sama, in the scroll…..Naruto said he would be near the Hidden Village of Sand, why are you intending to send ninja's to the Sound?" Said Sakura.

Shaking her head still staring at her desk she said "Because, Sakura, if you were going to go somewhere, would you tell someone exactly where you were going?"

"But…why the Sound?" But after finishing the sentence she realised exactly why the sound "Sasuke" said Tsunade and Sakura at the same time. "But that's a whole village of high level ninja's; he can't go up against that!"

"I know that Sakura!" replied Tsunade in a frustrated tone.

She turned and ran, not knowing nor caring where she was going, all she had to do was get out of that office, she thought that if she got out, maybe she'd find out it wasn't real, and Naruto was just waiting at the bridge.

_Yeah, that's it, he's at the bridge, it was just some joke, he was waiting at the bridge…_was what she thought as she collapsed.

"Two friends gone in a week…It's too much for Sakura, especially Sakura." Said Kakashi, with obvious pain in his eyes, obviously losing his students was quite hard on the ex-ANBU.

"Kakashi, take Sakura to the hospital and help Shizune round up available ninja."

"Right away Tsunade-sama" Kakashi nodded his head before scooping up Sakura and making his way to the hospital.

Jumping from roof top to roof top, his thoughts wondered to the young genin.

_I can see where he's coming from, in his eyes, he doesn't have much here in Konoha anyway, really if anyone had more of a reason to run away, it was him, Sasuke had everything he could ever need, aside from his family. But Naruto, no family, everyone hated and shunned him until just a year ago…But even now, there isn't many people who acknowledge him, and most still hate him and would be glad to see him gone. I'm sorry…Minato-sensei, I failed…_

The world seemed completely oblivious to the mental battle going on in the head of one Hatake Kakashi. The trees still swayed in the breeze, the leaves rustling, the occasional being carried away by the wind, floating by, completely carefree.

_That's Naruto, a leaf that was carried away in the wind, floating by, now __carefree;__ maybe he had the right idea…_

* * *

As Naruto approached the house of Gaara of the Desert, he let out a massive sneeze.

_Doesn't that mean someone's thinking about me? _With that thought he knocked on the door, it opened and Temari was behind the door and launched onto him giving him a hug. _Why the hell is she hugging me? I swear we only said like 2 words to each other after the invasion__…_

She let him go and flattened out his shirt as she apologised. "I'm sorry about that, but it's good to see you, how have you been?"

Slightly shocked he tried to respond with a natural tone. "Not bad Temari-san, how about yourself? Keeping well?"

_'Keeping well' _she thought. _Wasn't he like hyperactive? I only saw a him a couple of weeks ago, he can't have changed that much .Maybe this is Kankuro__u__ playing some sort of joke on me, he does know I had a little bit of a crush on the blonde in the chuunin exams._

Not doubting her new theory she punched 'Kankurou' in the face waiting for him to change back, but he never did. She started apologising a hundred mile an hour explaining why she hit him. "It's ok Temari-san, is Gaara in?" _Oh…of course, he's here to see Gaara. _

"Ummm, he just stepped out, something about a group of academy students that looked at him funny."She just realised what she said. _He wouldn't…..would he?_ Both Genin stared at each other, both thinking the same thing.

A slight laugh was heard coming from the side of the house. "Gaara?" Naruto asked, not believing that Gaara even knew how to laugh. It was, he was around the side of the house hysterical in fits of laughter. "Hahaha! You…haha…thought..ha..that..I…was…being..hahahah…serious…hahaha"

Naruto was nothing less than stunned.** The** Gaara of the desert, laughing. This once hollow emotionless shell of sand, was laughing, it was an amazing sight. It was like he snapped, realising what he'd done, he went straight faced again, regained his composure, and back to his normal tone of voice.

"Good afternoon, Uzumaki-san." Said Gaara with a much straighter face than he was displaying a mere 30 seconds previous. "What can I help you with today?"

"I was just passing through and thought I'd stop in and say hi." Replied Naruto.

"I see, well it's good to see you, for how long will you be staying?"

"Oh. Well I don't mean to intrude, I simply came to restock and say hello."

_Is this the same Uzumaki Naruto who yelled to a whole group of genin, the same hyperactive ninja who he had met just a couple of months ago_

He looked at his sister who looked just as confused as he was.

"I won't hear of it, you will stay for dinner, and at least the night, now let's go inside shall we?"

"If you're sure it's alright, I guess I can't say no" and he followed the two siblings inside

_He's really changed_. Thought both the blonde 'not so hyperactive' genin and the red haired 'not so full of murderous intent' genin of the sand as they walked inside the house.

* * *

Her eyes shot open and she brought her knees up to her chest hugging herself. _The hospital?__ What am I doing here? _She remembered the 'Naruto incident'.

_It was a dream._ She thought as a smile broadened over her face. She jumped out of the bed, gathering all her belongings and jumped out of the window and headed for the bridge where they always met at. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, a nice breeze was blowing and the air was fresh, days didn't get much better than this.

_That nightmare was awful, I didn't think I felt so strongly for Naruto…Nah, it was just a dream, he hasn't left, and I wouldn't scream if he left…..would I?_

She arrived at the bridge expecting, and maybe even hoping to see the blonde with a smile on his face trying to ask her for a date, which she would always hit him and usually try latch on to Sasuke.

Then it hit her, it wasn't a dream, Sasuke was gone, and now Naruto was gone too. Everyone that was close to her was leaving. Sakura felt an extreme amount of guilt. She recalled the conversation from earlier that day.

_I was why he left…He made that stupid promise and he left to keep it, he left everything he ever had, a home, friends, he left all of that for me, so I could have another shot with Sasuke. He'd had a crush on me for ages…but now he's gone to find another guy that I thought__…__ I__ thought I__ loved__ him__But all __I__ really__ ever wanted was right here in front me, but I never paid any attention to him._

She stayed in the same position until night fell, sitting there, crying…Thinking about the boy who'd left her, left her and he wasn't coming back yet…not yet.

* * *

"Genma-san!" yelled Shizune, happy that she'd found someone.

"Eh? Shizune-san, what's wrong?" replied the jounin.

"It's Naruto, he left the village, he's chased after the Uchiha"

"What did he do that for? Eh, I'll go see Hokage-sama then."

"Thank you Genma-san" and she bowed before running off trying to find more for the cause.

"The kid's gone and he manages to make more trouble than if he were here…Typical Naruto." Genma muttered as he made his way to the Hokage's office.

* * *

Kakashi raced all over Konoha trying to find some more shinobi and kunoichi to help bring Naruto back. But there weren't a whole lot around, a fair few were wiped out during the Sand/Sound invasion not too long ago, and many others were out on missions trying to sustain Konoha's reputation as the strongest of the ninja villages.

"Finally." He said as he saw Gai, Asuma and Kurenai sitting with Tenten, Shino, Hinata and Shikamaru having barbecue.

"Kakashi! My eternal rival, I challenge you!" Said Gai, wearing his usual green spandex outfit.

"Huh?" Said Kakashi, completely oblivious to what Gai said.

"Damn you Kakashi and your hip attitude!!"

"Yeah..ok, damn, that's right, all of you need to report to the Hokage's office immediately." Said Kakashi, the misery clear in his voice.

"What's happened?" Asked Kurenai

"Naruto's gone, sorry I have to go, please report to the Hokage's office." Said Kakashi and he was gone in a puff of smoke, still looking for any available ninja.

It was starting to get dark when he noticed Ino and Sakura walking down the street. He approached them intending to ask if they knew of any available ninja.

"Kakashi-sensei…What's wrong?" asked Sakura, the signs of crying still evident all over her face. Kakashi just stared at her for a moment, hearing the wind blow right past them rustling the trees on either side of the street.

"I'm searching for any available ninja, we're planning to go after Naruto and bring him back."

She was shattered...any chance of that being a dream had now gone, Naruto had definitely gone and there was no more denying it.

"I'm going too" Said Sakura, with tears rolling down her face. She knew she had to go, she had to be the one to bring him back, she had to be the one to step forward, she wasn't going to watch their backs anymore, watching their backs, always being behind, this is where that got her, both of them had left, both of them seeking power, both wanting that power to fulfil a promise.

"No." Was all he said before he kept on running, trying to find anyone else before night set. He knew they needed numbers if they were to go straight into orochimaru's lair, where 2 of his students may be. However as it got darker, he resigned himself to the fact that he had gotten as many as he could, and just hoped that Shizune had done better. He ran back to the Hokage's office, to find out their next plan of action. This was one meeting that Hatake Kakashi wasn't going to be late for.

* * *

Sakura just stood in the middle street, stunned at Kakashi's words. "No?" Said Sakura, slightly shaking. "How can he just say that…I need to find him…I need to find Naruto-kun.." Sakura trailed off and fell to the ground again, this time however, remaining conscious.

_Naruto-**kun?**Thought Ino. When did this happen? Does she like Naruto? Why would she like that idiot? I guess there's some thing's I'll never get about her…_

"Come on Sakura, you can come back to my place, you can't stay by yourself tonight" Said Ino, hinting a slight concern in her voice, but not enough for Sakura to notice.

"If you say so Ino-pig." Said Sakura, and hopped up and followed her friend back to her place.

* * *

"So are you on a mission here Naruto-kun?" Asked Temari as she sat eating the lavish meal that she had prepared.

"Not really" Said Naruto, not really wanting to continue with this line of conversation.

"Oh? I didn't think Konoha would allow you to roam around the country side, so why are you here?"

"This meal is great Temari-san, thanks a lot" Said Naruto, clearly trying to change the subject.

"Naruto?" Said Gaara.

Naruto sighed "It's probably best if you don't know." Said Naruto, his eyes lingering over a photo of the 3 Sand siblings with who he assumed their mother.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Temari, wondering what the hell was going on.

"For the sake of the peace treaty between Konoha and the Sand, I think it's best that you don't knowingly help a missing-" _Crap._ He thought as he cut himself off, knowing that he'd said too much.

"Missing? You ran away?!" asked a surprised Temari.

"I was joking?" Said Naruto, not sounding all to convincing.

"For what possible reason would make you run away, Uzumaki?" Asked Gaara, a little surprised at the genin's actions too

"Sasuke ran away, and I couldn't bring him back, I need to get stronger so I can bring him back." Said Naruto, accepting defeat.

"But what about your friends? You can't just get up and leave them." Said Temari.

"Friends aren't an issue, no one will care that I'm gone, I'm sure they'll be happy when I bring Sasuke back though." Said Naruto, with what appeared to be a genuine smile. It was only he who knew the pain behind it, partly because he actually believed his words.

Temari and Gaara just sat there in awe, not knowing what to say. Was there anything they could say?

* * *

"Tsunade-sama" said Shizune "This is all we could find."

Tsunade looked around at the collection of ninja, a little disappointed at the turn out, but she knew why there were so little present. Most were on missions, injured, or recently killed in the invasion. "Right! We're on the pursuit of a potential S class missing-nin." Most ninja present knew why, such as Genma, Anko, Jiraiya, and Kakashi, as well as the other present jounin and few chuunin. The genins however were absolutely stunned. _S class?_ They all thought in some way. _Naruto, an S class missing-nin, there has to be some mistake._ Thought Shikamaru.

"Hokage-sama, as troublesome as it is being here in the first place." Sighed Shikamaru. "I thought we were here because Naruto was missing."

"No...You heard correct, we are here for Naruto."

"But you said we're here for a 'potential S class missing-nin' and I doubt Naruto could be classed as a C rank." Scoffed Tenten, standing towards the back, unsure why she was really here.

"For reasons that can't be discussed here, Uzumaki Naruto can indeed be considered an S class missing-nin."

The ninja that weren't aware of Naruto's 'condition' were speechless._ That prankster, the same blonde haired kid that painted the Hokage monument, an S class missing-nin?_ Was a common thought throughout the Hokage's office that evening.

"Now, can I continue?" Asked the Hokage.

Most still to shocked to answer, they just nodded.

"Right, Naruto is believed to be headed in the direction of the Hidden Village of Sound, in search for another missing-nin, Uchiha Sasuke."

_That idiot, why can't he just leave the traitor be? He left, I don't think even beating the Uchiha would knock him to senses….it's a lost hope._ Thought Nara Shikamaru.

"We will be sending all of you in pursuit, because what Naruto intends to do is to face the whole of the Sound village, including Orochimaru." Anko shuddered at this comment, but listened on. "You will head to the Hidden Village of Sound and you will try and retrieve Naruto before he does anything stupid. If he won't come back willingly, I urge you to use forces, however, I do not want you to take him on by yourself, you are to only take him in at least a team of 3 or 4, no less. We aren't fully aware of his capabilities. You are to proceed with extreme caution." Aiming the last comment mainly at the genin and chuunin, but was in no way excluding the jounin.

"You will head out at sunrise tomorrow, for now, stock up and rest up. I shall see you first thing tomorrow morning."

"Surely you aren't going as well, Tsunade-sama." Said a surprised Kakashi.

"Of course I am, who else is going to slap some sense into the brat?" replied Tsunade.

Cries of protest went flying but all were ignored. "Enough!" Tsunade yelled. "Do as I say and I shall see you sunrise tomorrow morning." Said Tsunade as she moved to her desk, waiting for everyone to leave but Shizune and Kakashi remained.

"Tsunade-sama" said both Kakashi and Shizune. "You can't leave the village so soon after an invasion, Konoha isn't in the best shape, and with some of its finest ninja going on this mission, you need to remain here." Continued Kakashi.

"Silence…My mind is made up, now leave, prepare for tomorrow, and don't even think of being late." Said Tsunade.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." Said Kakashi as he bowed and left her office in his usual fashion.

_Fool, what was the point in leaving? The future Hokage can't just leave as he sees fit._ Thought Tsunade as she reached into a draw for her sake, not bothering to find a glass.

* * *

"They're heading to the Sound, to find Naruto-kun." Said Sakura, this being the first thing she'd said since she arrived at Ino's, almost being 2 hours ago.

Ino, still not game enough to pick her up on the added suffix, said "He's going after Sasuke…right?" Said Ino, not knowing what else to say to her pink haired friend.

"I don't think so, not yet anyway…" Replied Sakura

"What do you mean? Why else would they be going to the Sound to find him? I doubt he's after tutelage from Orochimaru."

Orochimaru…This is all your fault, all of it, I'll make you pay. If it wasn't for you, we'd all still be happy, still going on missions as team 7, Naruto-kun acting like an idiot, Sasuke being as cold as _ever, but here, he'd be here if it wasn't for you. I'll make you pay._ Thought Sakura.

_I guess Orochimaru is a sensitive subject._ Thought Ino.

"Sakura?"

"Oh." Said Sakura. "They all think he's gone off to retrieve Sasuke…. but I don't think he has, I think he'll do what he said he'd do."

"And what did he say?" Said Ino, eager for information.

"He's going to train…" replied Sakura, "And so am I." With a slight hint of resolve in her voice. "And when we're ready, both of us will bring Sasuke back, Naruto-kun doesn't have to do it on his own." She finished, almost as if an enormous weight had been lifted off her shoulders, she smiled as she realised what she needed to do.

"I won't be the one to stand there crying anymore, I'll train and be as strong as them, I won't be the one to hold them back." She smiled, got up and headed for the door. "Thanks, Ino-pig." Sakura said as she walked out the door, heading home.

* * *

The rest of dinner was awkward, with only small chat being exchanged. As hard as Gaara and Temari tried to find out where Naruto was going, it was to no avail, not wanting them to know too much, just in case that someone actually did come here looking for him.

"Well, you can bunk in Kankurou's room for the night; he's in hospital for a couple more days so it's all free." Said Temari, trying to break the tension in the air.

"Oh? What happened to Kankurou-san?" asked Naruto, a little worried for the third sibling.

"Nothing really, experimenting with his puppets, it backfired and blew himself up. Unfortunately he'll be fine and out in a few days." Said Temari, laughing as she finished.

"Well thank you again Gaara-san, Temari-san, but I'll be going to bed now, and I will be gone before you awake. Good night." Said Naruto as he made his way down the hall.

"Third door on the left." Said Gaara as the blonde walked down the hall looking for Kankurou's room.

"Ah, I see, thank you." Said Naruto as he walked inside and closed the door.

"What's wrong with him, is that the same guy we saw a few weeks ago?" Asked Temari.

"I don't sense anything different, aside from his attitude change, his aura is much the same, so it's no intruder." Said Gaara, noticing the demonic aura, but not divulging this information to his sister.

"I guess so, oh well, something must have happened since we left." Said Temari, shocked at the amount that her younger brother had spoken, she thought it most out of character for him, and the laughing earlier was a little too much.

"Well, I'll also be heading to bed, I shall see you tomorrow, Temari."

"Yeah, good night Gaara." She said as she too made her way to her bedroom, but stopped when she heard screams.

"Sasuke..Sakura don't…don't hurt her…Sasuke…SASUKE!!" Said Naruto..Rolling around in his sleep.

He shot up, noticing Temari at his side, stroking his hair. "Oh, Temari-san, I'm sorry, did I wake you?" asked Naruto, trying to shrug her off.

Taking the hint, Temari removed her hand from his head and said, "No, I was just heading to bed…are you alight Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, sorry, but I need to get back to sleep." He said.

"Oh right, yeah ok good night." Said Temari, a little disappointed that he'd shrugged her of like that. She hopped up and made her way out of the room, closing the door as she left.

_I wonder what's wrong with him?_ Was the last thing Temari thought before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_So he left three days ago? That means he left…I can't believe it, I should have known._ Thought Kakashi as he slapped his head.

"Is something wrong Kakashi-kun?" asked Kakashi's wife of 5 years. _He's been like this all night, what happened?_

_Crap…I didn't tell her, I'm going to cop it now, I never even thought of asking her too._"Well, Naruto left."

_Oh that's what's troubling him. Poor Kakashi-kun_. "But why would he leave? He loved his team, who's team did he join?" She asked, completely oblivious as to what he meant.

"I don't mean leave our team, Rin-chan, he left the village, we think he's gone after Sasuke."

"What?! Naruto left and you didn't think to tell me? Me of all people..Kakashi.." she trailed off as she noticed the copy-nin start to cry.

_Kakashi-kun…_

"We're heading out tomorrow to the sound, to bring him back. But…." Said Kakashi.

"But?" asked Rin.

"I don't think he's going there yet…I think he might train a bit first. He knows he isn't strong enough to take down the entire Sound Village, and then Sasuke."

"Of course he isn't…He's a strong young man, but although he might act stupid, he's no idiot. He won't charge in to the Sound, he'll train like he never has before."

"I hope so Rin-chan, I really hope so-- Of course, he actually has gone to the Sand!"

"Where did the Sand come from?" asked Rin, having no idea where he was going.

"Oh, that's right, you don't know how he left." As Kakashi explained how he left, using the kage bunshins, and leaving the scroll, Hatake Rin sat there in amazement.

"He came up with that all by himself? See, that's quite clever…You think someone who can come up with a plan like that would just charge into a hidden village that's full of high level ninja?"

"I see that now, thank you Rin-chan. But we need to change our plan." Kakashi said, and was immediately lost in thought.

"I'm going too.." Said Rin, Kakashi just nodded, knowing there was no sense in arguing.

"But for now, you're all mine" Said Rin as an evil smile crept up her face.

Kakashi was speechless and a perverted grin shot up his face.

"Lay down, and close your eyes…Kakashi-kun." Said Rin, quite seductively.

Kakashi did as he was told, growing happier and happier by the second.

Rin layed down next to him and climbed on Kakashi and whispered "Time for sleep Kakashi-kun, we have a big day tomorrow." She dismounted herself and turned the lamp off.

"Huh? You have to be kidding." Mumbled Kakashi as he finally realised what had just happened.

"Did you say something, Kakashi-kun?" Still with the seductive tone, trying to stir him up.

"Nothing, Rin-chan, good night." Said Kakashi, clearly disheartened and went off to sleep.

_Hahaha, maybe it was a little much….Nah, he deserved it for thinking like that in the first place._ Rin thought before she too went off to sleep.

* * *

_Huh? Where am I?_

Naruto awoke in some sort of sewer system.

_Hang on, I've been here before…_

He proceeded through the sewers, kicking up water as he walked. Kyuubi. He thought as he reached the gate, with the paper seal holding the monster at bay.

"Oi, dumb fox, what am I doing here?"

**_Why am I even bothering with this idiot…_**

**"Idiot, you should be grateful that you're even here in my presence."**

"Yeah yeah, whatever, now what do you want?" Said Naruto, quite curious as to why he was here.

**"Right, ****getting to the point, ****eventually, I'm going to take over your body, but when that time comes, I want your ****body to be as good as it can be.**** I don't want to be taking over some idiot that can't even manage a simple summoning technique without my help."**

"Pfft, sorry to disappoint fox, but the whole taking over my body thing isn't going to happen."

**_Hah, that's what you think_**

**"Anyway, as to why you're here-****" Started**** Kyuubi.**

"Yeah Kyuubi, tell me, what do you want!" Yelled Naruto.

**_I should eat this fool now._**

**"Let me finish!" yelled Kyuubi. "Now, in order to prepare your body to the way I want it, I shall train you better than anyone else could."**

For the first time in weeks, Naruto collapsed, laughing hysterically. "Hahaha..You, A dumb fox…Hahaha…Train me?...Hahaha"

**"****You fool. I am the greatest of the ****Bijuu's****, how dare you laugh at me! Do you think I offer this to just anyone? I suggest you pay attention." **Yelled Kyuubi.

"Right…Well, let's hear what you have to say then." Said Naruto, returning to the serious manner that he'd employed in the past couple of weeks.

**"Ok, I'll be managing your training routine, as well as teaching you new jutsu'****s…..****when**** I feel you deserve them. I shall also inform you of an extremely fast way of training.**** Now when you wake up, you will be able to communicate with me without having to enter your mind, leaving your body unconscious. Now wake up, I want you training taijutsu first up."**

Naruto woke up. He glanced over to the alarm clock sitting next to Kankurou's bed. _4 a.m?! Stupid fox, what the hell are you thinking!_ Thought Naruto. _I'm going back to sleep._

**"Hah, that's what you think, now get up." ****Said Kyuubi.**

_No, I need 5 more minutes._ He thought and tried to get back to sleep.

Kyuubi thrashed around in his cage making an enormous amount of noise.

_Ok, ok, I'm getting up._ He got up and Kyuubi stopped thrashing.

**"Right, get your stuff and head just outside the city, if I'm not mistaken there is a training spot 20 miles south of the exit."**

_Yeah, yeah fox._ He thought before collecting his belongings and quietly leaving the house, silently thanking the Sand siblings as he left.

**"****Prepare yourself**** kid, this is going to be rough."**

_Yeah, yeah fox, I'm ready._ He thought as he made his way to the exit of the 'not so hidden' Hidden Village of the Sand.

* * *

Kakashi knocked on the door of Tsunade's room at the back of the Hokage's tower.

He had less then second long warning before a slightly temperamental blonde smashed the door in between the two.

"Kakashi…" Said Tsunade, with killing intent leaking in extreme quantities.

"Ah, Tsunade-sama, sorry for waking you, but this is about Naruto."

_Naruto? What's he done now?_ Thought Tsunade.

"What's happened?" Said Tsunade, sounding eager for an answer.

"I don't think he's gone to the Sound, I agree with Sakura, I also believe that he is heading to the Sand."

"Kakashi, we know this idiot would do anything when it comes to Sakura, he might very well charge into Orochimaru's lair if it made her happy-"

"I disagree, he's not so stupid as to charge into the Sound by himself. I think he has gone off to train first, and I think he did head to the Sand first." Said Kakashi, regretting cutting her off, everyone knew it wasn't a good idea to anger the current Hokage.

_He's spoken to Rin._ Thought Tsunade as she mentally smirked.

"Kakashi…you woke me at 4 in the morning to tell me this…it was amazing that you were on time yesterday…but 2 hours early. That's a little too much." Said Tsunade, annoyed at being woken up so early.

"Tsunade-sama, I apologise, but I believe this is important, allow at least one squad to head to the Sand." Said Kakashi, sounding quite firm and insistent.

"Fine Kakashi, I'll allow you and Rin to go. Now leave me be." Said Tsunade, not really caring for much more than sleep.

"Thank-you Tsunade-sama, I shall see you in a couple of hours." Said Kakashi, not wanting to stick around for any potential punishment, he ran home faster then he ever had before.

* * *

"How did it go Kakashi-kun?" asked Rin, as soon as he had returned from the Hokage's office.

"Very well, she has allowed the two of us to travel to the Sand in pursuit of Naruto." Said Kakashi.

"That's great!" Replied Rin, "When are we leaving?"

"Well, we'll meet Tsunade-sama at the gate at sunrise, and depart as they do."

"Ok, let's go back to bed then hey." Said Rin.

"Yeah, sounds good." Said Kakashi sounding defeated after remembering last night. She gave him a hug before they both returned to bed.

* * *

"Right, we'll split up into 4-man cells. Gai, shizune, Shikamaru and Kiba." (who had been released from hospital late last night and decided to tag along.) The four moved to the side in a single file.

"Next, Anko, Kurenai, Tenten and Hinata." They also moved to the side in single file standing next to Gai's team.

"Shino, Asuma, Ebisu and myself. The rest will follow Jiraiya and leave an hour after the rest, making sure there are no followers and provide back-up support if needed."

"Kakashi and Rin, you will head to the Sand, just in case he has indeed headed there as he implied."

"Right, does everyone know what they're doing?" Finished Tsunade.

Everyone nodded. "Alright, everyone move out."

And in the blink of an eye, aside from the slight dust floating in there, there was no visible proof that 20 odd ninja had been there a moment prior.

Everyone knew what must be done, and failure was not an option for anyone.

* * *

Yes, Rin is back, ever since reading Kakashi Gaiden it's been my hope for Rin to come back, so I thought where better for her to be there than in my very own fic. (if there are any of you that don't know who Rin is, she is one of Kakashi's team mates.)

The Kyuubi training Naruto is not my idea and has been used in many fics, so I apologise as I don't know who to give proper credit to. Oh, and while Naruto is thinking, he's pretty much talking to the fox, if that wasn't clear enough

There will be no lemon…I was writing that scene and I thought I'd exploit Kakashi's pervertedness, it's always been something I've wanted to do so there it is, it won't be full of it, so sorry if you have a problem with it.

Well that's it for chapter 2, hope you enjoyed it. To me it really didn't feel right and a little rushed, but I guess it's up for interpretation. Well this is a little longer than the last, and they'll only be getting bigger. It's not a 'if no one likes my story it's going to stop' situation, I intend to finish the story, but your reviews are very much appreciated. If you have any complaints or suggestions, please let me know and I'll be sure to address them. Until next time, ja.


	3. Chapter 3: Discovery

Note: Sorry about the separation between scenes, in Microsoft word, it has a line separating them all, but when I put it in this, it sort of disappears and I only just noticed it. It's all fixed now and I apologise to those people who had to read it the way it was. Also once putting it on the site half of chapter 2 was put into italics, again I apologise, but it's all fixed now.

* * *

Thanks for the review guys, there'll be a couple of chapters of setting everything up before it's developed. So stick with it.

Those hoping for a NaruxSaku fic will be happy, I figured out today how I was going to have it happen, so it's going ahead as a NaruxSaku fic.

"…." – Speech_"Italics" – When Naruto is communicating with Kyuubi (didn't look right without it last chapter.)__Italics – Thoughts_**Bold – Kyuubi**_**Bold/Italics – Kyuubi's thoughts**_

_"__Oi__ fox, is this the place?_

**"Yeah kid, now, this training method can be 1000 times faster than regular training." Said Kyuubi**

_"1000 times faster?!__ Are you kidding __me.__" _

**"No brat, I ****ain't**** kidding you. ****Now form one kage bunshin for me and send it 100 metres that way, once it's there, I want you to dispel your clone."**

Naruto did as he was told.

**"Ok, now what have you learnt since dispelling your clone?" asked Kyuubi**

_"I know that there is a palm tree over there.__"_Replied Naruto.

**"How do you know that?" asked Kyuubi**

_"Because I saw it there" Naruto thought/said._

**"When you form a kage bunshin, whatever it experiences, will eventually become your own experience once dispelled. So, you can learn from what t****he kage bunshin experiences. Get me?" ****Asked Kyuubi.**

_"Sort of , __so if I could be at two places at once, but once dispelled I'd still learn everything anyway, so it would be as if I was really at both places an know exactly what happened__?" replied Naruto._

**"Exactly, ****but if we used this method to train, using one thousand kage ****bunshin's****, you could be learning a thousand times faster than if you just trained yourself.**

_"Awesome, let's start." _

**"Not yet, what are you going to do? Make 1000 clones and tell them to go nuts? No, you need to schedule this out. Split the clones up into different groups, each group concentrating on a certain skill. For example, you could have 250 clones training taijutsu, while another 250 training the basic ninjutsu that you already know. ****I suggest that you get 2****0 or so clones to travel around the Hidden Village of Sand to collect new moves, whether they be by scrolls, or if the clone sees it or is taught it."**

_"Right, I also think I need 100 or so focussing on some possible new kage bunshin combo's." _he said to Kyuubi, making a mental note on numbers.

**"Yes, good kid, now you need to learn to control all elements so you can learn any**** elemental**** jutsu much easier. ****So perhaps 40 clones on each element.**** With the rest of your clones I sugges****t you have them focussing on mo****lding chakra in order to increase your current natural supply. Because ****your**** current amount of natural chakra is appalling."**

_Ok _He thought. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu" Yelled Naruto as 1000 Naruto clones popped up around him easily filling the room.

"Right!" Yelled Naruto, "I want you to separate, I want 250 over here." He said pointing 50 metres to the left. "I want another 250 over there." He said this time pointing 50 metres to the right. "I need 5 groups of 40 in that area over there." He said pointing just north of where he was. "Another 100 over there." This time pointing to the south. "20 will remain here and the rest will go wherever they please, but your job is to mold chakra."

**"Good kid, now organise the rest of your groups."**

_"Yeah I was getting to it fox." He replied._

"Ok, the 20 here, I want you to head back in and around the Hidden Village of Sand trying to find new moves, scrolls or just by seeing them, now move out." He said and immediately they were off back to the village.

"Group 1!" He yelled, speaking to the first group that he separated. "I want you training on taijutsu, as many different ways as you can. Group 2!" He yelled, speaking to the second group on the right of him. "I want you practicing all ninjutsu we already know, I want that Rasengan perfected, I want to only have to use one hand. So I want one hundred on that alone, the rest focus on the others."

He then walked forward to meet the 200 clones in 5 even groups. "Group 3, 4, 5, 6 and 7." He said pointing to the groups respectively, going from left to right. "Group 3, I want focussing on wind, group 4 on fire, group 5 on water, group 6 on earth, and group 7 on lightning. Increase our familiarity with each element so that we can learn new techniques." He left and went over to the last group of clones.

"Right, I want this group, group 8, to be focussing on new kage bunshin techniques and combinations. If any are lost, just replace them and continue." He smiled and headed over to the first group to see how they were going.

_"This might just be a good idea fox." Naruto said to Kyuubi._

**"Of course it is**** it i****s my idea**** after all****." ****Replied Kyuubi.**

_"Wouldn't have taken you for the modest type."_He retorted. After a few moments nothing was said. _"Nothing else to say fox?" _all was heard was a growl as Naruto focussed back on his training. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

_Why didn't I pick up on it? Why else would he take us all out…It wasn't just to cheer everyone up after all…it was to say goodbye. _Thought Kakashi.

* * *

_Flashback:_

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan." Said Naruto.

"What?" They both replied.

"Everyone's a bit down, let's go out tonight. A double date." Said Naruto hopefully. He expected to be hit at that point, but he figured it was his last chance, and he wasn't going to miss it.

"Not tonight Naruto." Said Sakura. Naruto was shattered and quite surprised he wasn't a bloody mess impaled into the ground.

"Please, Sakura-chan, it's really important." Said Naruto, Sakura noticed the genuine plea in his voice.

"Ok Naruto, but only this once, and I swear if this gets out…" Said Sakura, wanting something to distract her from Sasuke anyway.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan. Kakashi-sensei, you and Rin-san meet us at that new restaurant at 6." Said Naruto, not even asking Kakashi if he wanted to come along.

"Ok then." Knowing Naruto wouldn't let this go. "Well, I'll see you then, ja." And he was gone.

"Sakura-chan, I'll pick you up at your place at 7:30, ok?" Said Naruto, almost nervous about the night's proceedings.

"Why 7:30, didn't you tell Kakashi-sensei to meet us at 6?" Asked Sakura, wondering what he was doing.

"Well I figured if we leave your house at 7:30, we should be there by 8, and Kakashi-sensei should be there by 8 at least." Said Naruto, quite proud of his plan.

Sakura started laughing. "Very good Naruto, I'll see you at 7:30. Oh and by the way, if you want to take me out on a date, don't even think, about wearing that orange outfit." She said, finishing with a death stare.

"Of course not Sakura-chan, I'll see you later." And he left.

* * *

Naruto, in his new black suit, accompanied by Sakura, wearing a long red dress that went down to her ankles, with an intricate design that wrapped around the sides, stood outside the restaurant for another half an hour before Kakashi and Rin showed up.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Both Naruto and Sakura yelled. "You're late!"

"Well it wasn't my fault you see Rin-chan here wouldn't let me go, she wanted to-" Started Kakashi.

"STOP!" They both yelled. "Too much information." Sakura said.

Rin just giggled and blushed.

"Huh? What?" Said Kakashi, "Oh, not that." He said blushing as he did so. "You two are disgusting."

"Yeah, yeah, anyway, shall we go in?" Said Naruto, not wanting anything to ruin tonight.

"Yes, let's." Said Rin, wanting to change the subject.

They walked in and got a table, and placed their orders.

It was hard to find something to talk about that didn't involve Sasuke or Orochimaru, but whenever it accidentally came up, the whole table went silent, no one knowing what to say next.

Naruto was fed up, this wasn't how he wanted this to go, he got up and made his way to the stage, where there was a band playing. Naruto whispered in the lead singer's ear, and he nodded.

"Ok, we have something different for you tonight; we have Uzumaki Naruto for you here for a surprise performance."

Sakura and Rin spat up what they were drinking, and Kakashi, sat there prepared to remove him from stage when he embarrassed them.

"Ok, we need something low beat, something like a waltz tempo." Naruto whispered to the band playing.

"Yeah, ok, I think we have something we could do." Naruto nodded and moved to the front of the stage and grabbed the microphone.

"Ok, 'Kage bunshin no jutsu'." Said Naruto, 10 clones appeared at the bottom of the stage. "Ok, see those tables there." He said, pointing to a dozen or so tables that were unoccupied. "I want you to clear them out, put them to the side or something." The clones nodded and began work.

"This is for you, Sakura-chan." Said Naruto. Sakura blushed but was amazed at what happened next.

Naruto started singing. Everyone was stunned, even Kakashi. They sat there wide mouthed and speechless.

"Could I have this dance tonight?Would you be my partner for just one night?When I'm with you, it feels so right." Sang Naruto.

Naruto signalled for one of his clones to come up to the stage, in a break between lyrics, he gave the clone the microphone, and walked over to Sakura. "Sakura-chan, could I have this dance?"

She blushed and nodded. They walked over to where the clones had moved the tables.

She put both her arms around him, and pulled him into an embrace. Naruto put one arm on her waist, and the other on her shoulder. The swayed and danced, each needing the other's embrace. Sakura lifted her head off Naruto and looked straight into his eyes. The moon shining through the glass windows that covered the back wall. The moon light accentuating the cerulean blue of his eyes.

_This is beautiful. _Thought Sakura. _I don't want this to end_

They danced, still unable to break their gazes. They were captivated by each other's eyes, unable to think of anything but each other, neither wanting this dance to end.

The music stopped and everyone started clapping, everyone was standing around the temporary dance floor that the clones made, customers, cooks, waiters and waitresses, all stood clapping at the beautiful scene that had been in front of them mere moments prior.

Sakura and Naruto blushed, but neither let go. Eventually they let their hands slide off down each other's arms. They grasped each other's hand as they made their way back to their table. Everyone made a path for them to pass and they noticed Rin crying as she stood on the outside with Kakashi, some of the people that were clearing the path.

Sakura leant over and whispered right into Naruto's ear, "Thank-you, Naruto." And they sat back at their table. Naruto sat there for a moment, thanking the heavens that he'd got that one chance before he left. They sat there, absorbed in each other's eyes, before Kakashi came back and sat down, immediately knowing that he'd interrupted something.

Rin walked over, smashed him over the head and went to drag him away.

"Don't worry, Rin-san, our food is almost here anyway." Said Naruto.

Rin let go of Kakashi and sat down at the table. "That was beautiful, Naruto." Said Rin, as she gave Kakashi a nudge in the side. Kakashi just gave Naruto a death stare as if to say 'do you have any idea what you've done'.

"Yes, Naruto, I didn't know you had a romantic side." Said Kakashi, Sakura was still staring into Naruto's eyes, unable to find any words.

"It was just a dance…" Said Naruto. Kakashi and Rin just scoffed and Sakura snapped back just in time for their food.

After all their food was eaten, the waiter brought over the cheque. "Who is taking care of this?" Asked the waiter.

"I will" Said Naruto.

"Thank you sir." Said the waiter as Naruto handed the waiter the money.

"Here Naruto" Said Kakashi as he tried to hand him the money for their meals.

"Nope, I got it already, well I should be off." Replied Naruto as he turned to leave.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei, Rin-san." He said as he bowed.

"That's alright Naruto, thank you for the meal." Said Rin.

Naruto went to leave. "Naruto, wait." Said Sakura as she too got up to leave. She waved to Kakashi and Rin as she went towards the exit.

"Young love.." Said Rin.

"Hahaha…Naruto and Sakura? Love? You have to be kidding. Trust me that will NEVER happen." Said Kakashi. "She's too hung up on Sasuke; she wouldn't give up on him after a few days….especially not for Naruto."

_That's what you think, Kakashi-kun. _Kakashi and Rin also left the restaurant, and made their way home.

_End flashback_

* * *

_Naruto shout us a meal? That should have been enough of an indicator on its own. I don't know why I didn't suspect something was going on…_

"It isn't your fault Kakashi-kun. You didn't know what he was doing." Said Rin, knowing he was feeling guilty.

"But if I'd-" he started.

"No, there was nothing you could do, there was nothing anyone could do…" She said, cutting him off.

"I guess you're right. Thanks Rin-chan." He said, jumping between trees, edging closer to the Hidden Village of the Sand. "We'll be out of the forest soon and we'll have to walk through the sand within the hour. From then it's about a full day until the Sand."

"Ok then, but I need a short break, we've been travelling for 36 hours straight." Said Rin, exhaustion clear in her voice.

"Crap, are you serious?" Said Kakashi, completely unaware of how long they'd been travelling. "I'm sorry Rin-chan, let's stop here." He pulled up at a nearby tree, providing shade and a place to sit.

"He left after dinner that night…didn't he." Said Rin.

Kakashi just nodded, and they sat there for 15 minutes each lost in thought. "Ok, let's go." Said Rin, not really having enough rest, but knowing Kakashi wanted to get to his student.

"Ok." He said. He hopped up and helped his wife up off the ground. "Let's go then" and they were off once again, just 12 hours from the Hidden Village of Sand.

* * *

_The dance was beautiful…_ Sakura sat on her bed hugging her knees, thinking about the night she suspects he left.

* * *

_Flashback_

Naruto went to leave the restaurant they were dining at. "Naruto, wait." Said Sakura as she too got up to leave. She waved to Kakashi and Rin as she went towards the exit.

"Sakura-chan? I thought you would have been sick of me by now."

"Sick of you? That was beautiful in there Naruto. Thank you." She blushed and held his hand.

"So where are we going?" she asked.

"Where are we going?" He asked, not understanding what was going on.

"Yes Naruto, where are you taking me now, you can't just feed me and get rid of me that easily." She said, a smile on her face looking straight at him.

"Well, if you're sure. Let's go get some ice cream?" he asked, not sure if she was just winding him up for nothing.

"Ok, ice cream it is then. Lead the way."

He held onto her hand and walked slowly to get ice cream. "Thank you, Sakura-chan, this means a lot to me." He blushed and looked down, but kept on walking. She just giggled and kept on walking.

_He's so sweet…How did I miss this part of him? Oh, I know…Because of Sasuke-kun, I guess I never gave Naruto a chance._

They bought their ice cream and Naruto said, "Let's go for a walk."

"Ok, let's walk."

He guided her along through the streets of Konoha and arrived at the entrance to a park. "There's a path in here, that I used to walk down, and as far as I know, only one other person knows about it. Want to see it?"

"You'll show me?" she asked.

"Of course I will Sakura-chan." He said as he guided her down through some trees leading to the start of a path. They followed the path down, eventually stopping at the side of a lake, with many cherry blossoms in full bloom

"Hang on; I think I've been here before." She said, recognising the cherry blossoms swaying in the slight breeze, just visible due to the moon light.

"This is the place where I first saw you…You were crying under that cherry blossom over there." He said, pointing to a beautiful cherry blossom standing at least 10 foot tall.

"You remember the first time you saw…me?" she asked, shocked that he would remember such a thing.

"Yes, my house had been destroy- I mean my house was getting renovated so I decided to go for a walk and found this path. I sat down at this tree, looking at the clouds and I heard you coming, so I hid. You were beautiful, your long hair streaming down your face, you sat there crying."

"…Naruto…"

"Sakura-chan…I need you to know something. But please…don't say anything back."

"What is it Naruto?" she said, sounding like a shy teenage girl on her first romantic date.

"I love you….Sakura-chan." And with that he left, he walked slowly, but Sakura didn't follow, Sakura couldn't follow. She couldn't even move.

_Naruto…When did you get so sweet, you love me…It's not a stupid crush, you actually love me. _

She stood there thinking, she couldn't move, she remained there staring at the stars. She wanted to speak to him, no; she needed to speak to him.

* * *

She raced to his place and knocked on the door. Naruto sat at his table, but got up and opened the door.

Sakura launched into him giving him a hug. He almost collapsed, either of shock or the force of the impact. eventually he let himself fall, and sat at his door way with Sakura in his lap, with her arms still wrapped around him and her head buried into his right shoulder.

"Sak-kura-chan?" He was nothing less than shocked, "Sakura-chan, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you…Naruto." She said. "I think I Lo-"

She was cut off, "Stop.."

"W-why?" she asked.

"It's just because you had a nice time, you don't, you love Sasuke, and I'll bring him back…for you Sakura-chan."

She started crying, she knew how she felt but Naruto would never let her say it. "Naruto, I don't love Sasuke, I love-"

She was cut off again. "No…you don't, it's because he isn't here, that's all, I won't be a rebound." He said.

She slapped him across the face, it stung, not from the pain, but from the severe emotion behind it._ Why won't he believe me? Is it because he doesn't want to? __Or because he can't?_

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, but I will bring Sasuke back for you. If…if there is any chance for us, it will be when Sasuke is back, and you have your options." He said, "But I don't expect anything, I just want you to be happy." He said, his forced smile reappearing on his face. "But let's just pretend tonight didn't happen…Let's just stay as friends, I don't want anything more."

That was it. She had to accept it, if he wasn't going to accept her feelings, she would leave it for tonight, but she would convince him that it was he who she really loved.

"Ok, Naruto, just friends." She sounded defeated, but knew it was the best that she was going to get.

She hopped up and went home. But didn't sleep, she layed there, thinking about the blonde until morning.

_End flashback_

* * *

_So was it him there…or was he already gone, had he already abandoned me__…._

_I have to find him, I need him to __know how I truly feel, __I__ need to go__ to the Sand._

_It__ wasn't long ago that we were at the Hokage's office, and he said he was close to the Sand, so he can't have gone too far. If I leave now….maybe I can catch him._

Little did she know that it had been almost 3 days since he'd been at the Sand.

She got up and ran for the Sand, not turning back once, she was going to find him and bring him back, if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

"Finally" Said Rin as both she and Kakashi reached the gates of the Hidden Village of the Sand.

"Ok, you need rest." Said Kakashi, "So I'm going to book us a hotel room, and you'll rest while I look for him."

"No, I'm fine, I'll-"Was all she said before she collapsed.

_Doesn't surprise me, she's done a three day trip in two with only a few minutes break. _

Kakashi made his way to the closest semi-decent hotel he could find and booked them in. He walked into their room and layed Rin down on the bed.

_If I were Naruto, where would I go?_ Thought Kakashi as he left the hotel. _Maybe he went and saw Gaara. It's a start anyway._ And then went on to try finding the house of the Sand siblings.

* * *

After a few odd looks and people running away at the mention of Gaara, someone finally pointed Kakashi in the right direction. He followed the directions and came to a fairly decent size house.

_I guess being the Kazekage's family has benefits_. Thought Kakashi as he knocked on the door.

The door opened to see a teenage boy wearing a black outfit with some sort of face paint.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Asked Kankurou.

"Hello, I am Hatake Kakashi, sensei of Uzumaki Naruto, I am in pursuit of him and I was wondering if he has been here recently?" said Kakashi.

"Kakashi…you mean Konoha's copy nin? Oh right..you were at the chuunin exams, sorry, I haven't seen him, but I'll get Temari." He said before calling after his sister to get to the door.

"What do you want?!" yelled Kankurou's sister.

"Hatake Kakashi from Konoha wants to ask you something." Replied Kankurou.

Temari froze, it was about Naruto, no doubt, why else would his sensei be here. What should she say? Could she tell him that he had been here? Or should she just say she hadn't seen him. _I can't get the dweeb in trouble…I'll have to lie._She thought.

"Ok, be there in a second." She yelled back. She walked down the hallway to see Kakashi in the doorway.

"Temari-san, right?" Asked Kakashi.

"Yes that is correct, now how can I help you?" she replied, almost quite bitterly.

"I am after Uzumaki Naruto, have you seen him?" he asked.

"No, I'm sorry, but I haven't seen him." She looked to the right mid sentence.

"You're lying." Said Kakashi quite flatly.

"No, I-I'm not." Replied Temari, slightly stuttering as she realised she'd been caught.

"Explain. Where is he, and how and when did you have contact with him?"

_Crap, I don't have much of a choice now do I._

"Ok. "She said, "I guess I don't have much of a choice." She sat down and started explaining.

* * *

There was a knock at the door. Rin jumped up alert, wondering where she was.

_What happened? The last thing I remember is arriving at the Sand and then…Crap, I collapsed. So Kakashi put me here hey_

There was another knock on the door. _Oh right, the door._

She walked over and opened up the door.

"N-Naruto?" she stammered, _is this him? Or is it another Kage bunshin._

"It's me Rin-san, can I come in?" he asked, she nodded and they walked in and sat down.

"I saw Kakashi-sensei walk you in here…I figured he'd find me eventually, so I thought if I just spoke to you, maybe that would be enough." Rin was surprised that he'd come to her at all, and wasn't going to waste this opportunity.

"Naruto, come back with us, I'm sure Hokage-sama will forgive you, but you need to come back now."

"I'm sorry, Rin-san, but I can't go back with you, if I went back now, it would have been senseless to have left in the first place. I left to train, and that's what I'm going to do, I will come back, but it won't be for a while, I have a lot of work to do."

"I know you do Naruto, but do you think running away is going to do anything?" she asked, trying to make him see sense.

"I'm not running away, but like I said, if I move around, I can learn new things, and Akatsuki won't target Konoha, they'll try find me somewhere else, for the mean time, this is the best thing for everyone." He said, believing every word he said.

"Do you honestly think that? Do you honestly think that getting up and leaving everyone is the best thing to do? Do you have any idea how upset everyone is, the Hokage herself is at The Hidden Village of Sound trying to rescue you, because everyone thinks that you're charging after Sasuke. Sakura collapsed in tears, Kakashi-kun hasn't slept in days, because he's been so worried." She said

"I'm sorry for that, but that's why I had to talk to you, now you can tell everyone where I am, and what I'm doing."

"Naruto..Why are you still here? You should have known if you stayed here someone would come along to get you, just me and Kakashi are enough to take you down and drag you back." She said, knowing that if it came to it, she would fight him and drag him back to Konoha.

"Well I was only intending to be here for a day, but I was using a new training method, and it knocked me out for a couple of days, I guess cramming 3 years of training into one day does that…I was just stocking up when I saw Kakashi-sensei, I thought I'd come here and tell you this."

"Well I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't want it come to this, but I guess I have no choice." She stood up and prepared for battle.

"Can you be sure I'm not another kage bunshin?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes I can, I'm a medic-nin and immediately examined you when you came in, in your current state, you couldn't hold a kage bunshin for very long. So if you decide to come along quietly, I won't have to use force, and with your current chakra, you won't last very long."

"Very well Rin-san, but I won't hurt you. But I can assure you that you won't be going anywhere." He said, genuinely not wanting to hurt her.

"Stop it." Said a voice just outside the window.

"Kakashi-kun?" Asked Rin.

"Rin-chan, we need to talk. Naruto, please wait here for a few minutes, we need to talk as well." Said Kakashi.

"Ok, Kakashi-sensei." Said Naruto, not all too sure as to why Kakashi didn't join Rin in trying to drag him back, but remained none the less.

* * *

Rin followed Kakashi into the next room, where they sat on the bed.

"Rin-chan, you remember that Minato-sensei had a child, not long before he died." Said Kakashi.

"Yes, but didn't they die in the attack?" she asked.

"That was the story that Minato-sensei wanted everyone to believe. His son lived on, and is sitting in the room next to us."

Rin was shocked, more than shocked. _Naruto…is Minato-sensei's son…_

"Are you sure?" she asked, unable to hide the surprise in her voice.

"Yes I'm sure, I wasn't supposed to know, but I walked in on him setting up the ceremony. He swore me to secrecy, and told me not to adopt him…He didn't want anyone to know that it was his son, for Naruto's sake apparently. I couldn't have adopted him anyway, the life of an ANBU ninja was too unstable. You were out of town at the time, not that I was allowed to tell you anyway.."

Rin sat there in awe, why wasn't she allowed to be told, she could have looked after him.

"Whenever I wasn't away on missions, I would watch over him, drop over clothes, food and the like. At least 4 times I scared away civilians and ninja's trying to destroy his house, from what I've seen it's done at least once a month."

"It's..because of the Kyuubi right?" She asked.

"Yes, they blame him for the destruction, and for the death of the Fourth."

"They blame his own son…"

"Yes. Now, I think we should let him go, he needs to go, I think this is the best thing for him at the moment."

"Are you sure? He's in danger if he's on his own though."

"There's something I was asked to give him, when I thought it the right time to give it to him. I think it's time to do it."

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's a box, in there is a letter for Naruto, as well as countless scrolls containing moves that the Fourth knew, from simple elemental, to what I believe to be the shunshin no jutsu."

"He's giving him the shunshin?"

"I believe so, the son of the yellow flash will follow in his father's footsteps after all."

"But the shunshin alone isn't enough to protect him."

"No it's not, which is why there is a condition that we let him go, at all times we know where he is, and we will meet with him, just the two of us, every few months, to check up on how he is. But I want to know, is this alright with you?"

"You know him best, and if he's anything like his father, he can hold his own, but…Yes, I think it might be best, based on those terms."

"Thank you, Rin-chan." Kakashi said, reaching over and giving her a hug.

"Let's go tell him shall we." She said, getting up and heading for the door.

"Yes, let's" he said as he too got up and walked out of the room.

* * *

Naruto sat there waiting for his sensei to return. After about 5 minutes, they came back to the table and sat down straight across from him. "Naruto, first of all, I understand why you left, and have no intentions of dragging you back."

_Phew__,I__ don't think I could take the both of them…and I didn't think it right to send another kage bunshin._

"With that said, I will if you don't agree with our terms." Said Kakashi, sounding quite father like.

"What are you, my parents?" He said sarcastically.

"No, Naruto, but part of what we have to say involves that." Said Rin.

"What, how do you know about my parents, what do you know about them." Shocked and annoyed that they had held such information from him.

"First, you will agree with our terms." Said Kakashi, still with the firm voice. "We will permit you to leave here, based on your answer."

"Ok, what are your terms?" Naruto said, knowing he really didn't have much of a choice but to agree.

"We, that is, Rin and I, will know where you are at all times. And, we will meet up with you every couple of months, to check up on you and see how you are going." Said Kakashi.

"I guess I can deal with that, but how am I going to tell you where I am, letters would be intercepted." He replied, trying to pick out any flaws.

"That's correct, we shall use summons." Said Kakashi, clearly he'd thought about this prior. "I will have you sign the contract to summon dogs. They are quite fast and will travel straight to where I am and let me know where you are. Every three months we will want to see you. You will send a dog telling us of where you will be on the last day of the third month, we will meet you there."

Naruto sat there trying to think of any other flaws that he could pick out, he didn't find any and accepted defeat. "Ok, Kakashi-sensei."

"Now, almost 14 years ago, the fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato, sealed the Kyuubi inside of you. Do you know why he sealed it in you?" Kakashi asked.

"Because I was an orphan?" He said, not all quite sure.

"No, previous to that night, you had both of your parents, Naruto."

"You mean…the Kyuubi..Killed my parents?" Asked Naruto, furious at the fox that was sealed inside of him so long ago.

"Partly. Your mother, Uzumaki Kushina, a lovely woman, and an exceptional ninja, did a considerable amount of damage on the fox, less than an hour after giving birth to you. Your father, did the most, your father Naruto, is Namikaze Minato, the fourth Hokage."

_The fourth…..is my father. _Thought Naruto

"Why…" He started.

"Naruto…" Said Rin, not really sure on what to say.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Naruto yelled, he was out of control, and both Kakashi and Rin knew it wasn't going to turn out well.

"Naruto…I couldn't…he made me swear-"

"I don't care what he made you do! How would you have liked growing up not knowing your parents, growing up on your own, being picked on and hated by everyone around you!"

"Naruto, I'm sorry-" Kakashi was cut off again.

"But then to find out, the one person you could have seen as a parent, has known who your real parents all along, not only that, but he probably knew them the best out of anyone alive!" Naruto went on and on, he wasn't calming, nor slowing down.

_I won't stop __him;__ he needs to get this out._

After a lot of yelling, Naruto calmed down and sat back down. "What..was he like?" He asked, knowing that yelling at Kakashi wasn't going to help.

They sat there for hours talking about their sensei, Naruto's father. Naruto managed to laugh at stories about Minato having to chase Kushina around, and him being rejected almost every time. "Reminds me of another young couple I know of." Said Rin, winking at Naruto.

Naruto blushed, thinking about his and Sakura's last night together.

Kakashi noticed the look of a missed opportunity, something he'd gone through before Rin came back.

"Did something happen between you two?" Asked Kakashi.

"Yeah…well I guess so." Replied Naruto, not really wanting to inform his perverted teacher of their goings on. "I told her I didn't want anything to happen, because…I knew I was leaving, it was almost enough not to leave." He finished.

Kakashi knew he didn't want it to keep going, so he let it go and just smiled.

"Right, now the last thing before I leave is this." He said, as he reached beside him and handed Naruto a box that seemingly came from nowhere.

"In this box, along with personal letters, are instructions to most of the moves that your father knew. You will find many sealed in other scrolls, but one I suggest you learn is the shunshin no jutsu. The legendary move only known by the fourth himself."

"I've heard of it, but I don't know if I can pull something like that off…"

"I think you can, Minato-sensei wouldn't have given it to you if he didn't think you could have handled it." Said Rin, having no doubt in the genin's potential

"Minato-sensei? " Naruto asked, "Does that mean…were you two on the same team?!" Asked Naruto.

"You didn't know?" Said Kakashi.

"No. You never told me Kakashi-sensei." Said Naruto, amazed at his discovery.

"Anyway, we'll leave you now, but first sign this contract." Kakashi said as he pulled out a scroll, unsealing a much larger one. He unrolled it and Naruto signed it as he did the Frog scroll.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei…you know I can summon frogs right?" Naruto asked.

"You…you can summon frogs?" Kakashi asked, amazed that his student could pull off such a feat.

"Yeah, Jiraiya-sama taught me how." Said Naruto.

"Jiraiya-sama taught you, what else did he teach you?" Asked Rin.

"Just the rasengan." He replied.

"You know the rasengan?!" asked Rin, shocked at the genin's capabilities.

"Yeah, Rin-chan, remember, I told you…didn't I?" Asked Kakashi.

"You most certainly did not." Said Rin

"Well yes I can, but anyway, back to my question, can I still summon frogs, even though I've signed the contract with the dogs?" He asked.

"Yes, you can, you just use your right hand for your primary summon, which in your case is the frogs, and left hand for your secondary summon, which is the dogs." Said Kakashi.

"I see, thank you Kakashi-sensei, Rin-san." He bowed, using the same respect and attitude that he had just before his leaving, one that showed worry and maturity.

"No problem, but remember, we want to know where you are and where you are heading. We shall see you in 3 months." Said Kakashi, Naruto turned and left.

_"You bastard…you killed my mother. How could you…" _He said to Kyuubi as he walked to the outskirts of town, trying to find a close hotel he could stay at.

**"I didn't actually kill your mother…she died of exhaustion****..she**** was too good for me to get a good hit**** anyway****…that damn shunshin no jutsu.." **Said Kyuubi.

_"My mother knew it too?"_He asked.

**"Yeah, a real pain she was. You're going to learn that move, it was the move that gave me the most trouble****..it's**** truly a legendary move kid."**

_"Yeah, I'll look at it tomorrow." _He said, before walking into the hotel he decided to stay at. _Tomorrow._

* * *

"Hey, Kakashi, we should send a dog to Tsunade, telling her that he isn't at the Sound." Said Rin, moments after Naruto had left.

"No, we can't do that. We can't even tell Tsunade-sama where he is, she'll try to bring him back for sure. I think we should just leave him be, if he sticks to our conditions, we should let him do his own thing…I think this will make him stronger Rin-chan, I think he needs to do this." Said Kakashi, quite firm.

"I guess, but we can't let her engage in senseless battles with the Sound. We need to tell her something, but we can't tell her something that will make his situation worse either." She said.

"I guess you're right, we should tell her that he stayed with Gaara a couple of days ago, but hasn't been seen since, which should be enough."

"Yes, that should work Kakashi-kun." Said Rin.

Kakashi summoned a dog and gave it the message. He then instructed it to head to the sound and deliver it to Tsunade.

"We should probably head back tomorrow." Said Kakashi.

"We spent the past 2 days walking Kakashi-kun, surely we can have at least another day's rest before we head back…..pretty please, Kakashi-kun." Said Rin, re-adopting her seductive tone.

"I guess one more day couldn't hurt…We deserve at least a day off." Said Kakashi, never able to go against his wife when she gets like that.

"Sounds good, Kakashi-kun, now let's get some sleep, it's been a long past few days." Said Rin, happy that she wouldn't have to start the journey back to Konoha so soon.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." Said Kakashi, before he layed down and fell asleep. Rin followed soon after, with neither waking up until late the next morning.

* * *

_Naruto-kun, please be there. _Thought Sakura, just a day into her trip.

* * *

Well that's it for chapter 3, hope you liked it…I didn't really like chapter 2, but this one was much more natural and seemed to go right, well that's my opinion so please let me know what you think. Until next time, ja 


	4. Chapter 4 Surprise Surprise

NOTE: Sorry about the Shunshin mistake, I originally had it as the hiraishin no jutsu, but I was reading Kakashi Gaiden to figure out how it worked and it had it as shunshin no jutsu, so I apologise for that.

Some answers to some questions I've been asked:

As for Sakura meeting up with Naruto at the moment, let's just say something, or 'someone' hint hint might just stop her from getting there, but don't rule out them meeting up and going off training together, it will just be….much later on.

Naruto will not be getting with Temari, however I've read a couple of those fics and it worked quite well.

Hyuuga Hiashi is looking after Konoha, will point that out though.

How Rin came back will be explained, I just need the right moment to explain it, I don't want to just blurt it out there in some stupid place.

I wasn't sure about the 'romantic' scene between Naruto and Sakura, didn't seem right to me, but I didn't get any complaints so I'll assume it worked :D And also, thanks for the reviews guys, and remember if anyone has anymore tips please pass them on, I want to make my writing as good as it can be, thanks.

Now we start

* * *

Chapter 4:

It was a quiet day in Konoha, which was to be expected without their number one noisy ninja, or without the more often than not drunk Hokage slumped over some bar.

_I think I might go and see Chouji today_ Thought Ino, as she passed the Ichiraku ramen stall.

Ino turned and headed for the hospital, to go see her injured team mate. But as she turned she ran straight into Inuzuka Kiba.

"You idiot, watch where you're going!" Yelled Ino.

"Hey, you ran into me!" He yelled back.

"Whatever, what are you doing anyway?" She asked, always wanting to know what was going on.

"If you must know." Spat Kiba, "I'm going to visit Shino, he's still in hospital, so I thought I'd take him up something decent to eat."

"Oh, he's still there? And weren't you in there too?" She asked.

"I was, but I got out yesterday." He replied as he stretched his arms out wide and put them back at his side.

"Oh, ok, well do you want to go together? I'm heading to see Chouji anyway." She said

"He's still in there? Well, ok then, let's go."He said, and they started walking towards the hospital.

"So, what's been going on around here? I haven't seen anyone since I got out."

"Oh, you don't know do you?" she replied.

"What don't I know, has something else happened?" he asked hastily.

"Naruto left the village, gone to train or to get Sasuke or something." She said

"Left? He just got up and left? Why didn't anyone stop him?"

"Apparently he used a kage bunshin to distract everyone, it lasted a couple of days, by that time he was long gone. Most ninja are out now trying to find him, they all headed to the Sound."

"They think he just charged into the Sound for Sasuke? He's dumb, I'll give you that, but he knows he can't take a whole ninja village, he wouldn't have gone.." he replied, doubting his theory as he spoke. "Then again…Maybe he did.."

"Sakura thinks he's at the Sand, something about a scroll saying he was heading there…" she said as they approached the hospital doors. "Actually, thinking about it, I haven't seen Sakura in a few days now, not since the night that he'd told everyone that he'd left.."

"Don't worry, I don't think Sakura has gone off to try find Naruto, she's probably happy he's gone…"

"I don't think so, she was acting pretty weird the other day, I think something happened between them, I think she may even like him." Said Ino, coming to a sad conclusion.

"HAHAHAHAHA, you cannot be serious? We are talking about the same Naruto and Sakura here right?"

"Laugh as you will, but I think there may just be something there…"

They walked through the doors and headed for the reception desk. They checked the board.

"Chouji's on floor 2…"

"And Shino is on floor 3..I might head up and say hi to Chouji first though, so shall we?" He said, pointing to the hall that leads to the stairs.

"Yeah, ok let's go." She said, letting a smile appear on her face.

_She is so hot…._ Thought Kiba. _HUH?! I did so not think that._With that, a look of fear shot across his face.

"Is something wrong Kiba?" Asked Ino, noticing the fear stricken expression he had across his face.

"Not really…Well it could be, anyway, let's go." he said.

They started walking. _What a freak…But he's __sooo__ hot. _Thought Ino, with that the fear stricken face that Kiba had displayed was appearing on Ino's face. _I did so not think that._

Kiba noticed her staring at him with a look of fear. "Is something wrong, Ino?"

"N-no…nothing, let's go." She said, the look of fear subsiding. They headed up the stairs to see Chouji.

* * *

_So, Kakashi was right…He really did go to the Sand. _Thought Tsunade.

Pakkun, one of Kakashi's summoned dogs, had given her the message just a couple of minutes ago. _But it's a little too late, Kakashi…_

It was early morning and Tsunade sat at the camp they had set up, thinking about the young boy. _Naruto…why did you leave? I can't blame these deaths on you__I shouldn't have rushed out __here,__ I just didn't want to lose you, not you as well._

They had gone into battle the previous day, and had sustained serious damage, injuries, and deaths. They wiped out a number of Sound ninja, but the price was too costly. 4 Konoha ninja died during that battle, never to be replaced.

"Gai." Tsunade called. "Where is Asuma?"

"He hasn't been seen since yesterday evening." Said Gai, without his usual spark.

_Poor Asuma, Kurenai gave them a chance…and now she's gone._

Kurenai had fallen victim to one of the traps the Sound had set in place, it happened so quickly and she had no chance of escaping.

"I see…Gai-san, please gather everyone up, we're leaving." She said, as she stood up and began to pack up the camp.

"But we haven't got Naruto, or Sasuke, Tsunade-sama." Gai said.

"Naruto was spotted at the Sand a few days ago, and I believe that Sasuke is in hiding with Orochimaru. Now, please go gather everyone." She said.

"Of course, Tsunade-sama." Gai said, before walking off to find everyone else.

By the time Gai had gathered everyone from their various places, Tsunade had packed up camp and was ready to leave.

"Ok, we will be heading back to Konoha. Naruto has been spotted in the Hidden Village of the Sand 4 days ago, we no longer have a need to be here, and Kakashi will remain in the Sand trying to find out where he went." Said Tsunade.

"So they died for nothing!" Yelled Tenten, who had just barely escaped death herself.

"That was not his fault, it was mine." She admitted, "I take full responsibility for those deaths, I shouldn't have rushed in like that."

Everyone just stared at the Hokage. "Let's go." She said, before she started running back for Konoha.

Everyone soon followed, each picking up a bag that contained supplies. It took two days to get back to Konoha, it took a little longer than on the way, more than likely due to a lack of urgency, and everyone was upset at the loss of their friends.

_

* * *

There it is. _Thought Sakura as she approached the gates to the Hidden Village of Sand. 

_Please be there….Naruto-kun. _

She started to run faster than she had the whole trip, it was the home stretch and the faster she got there, the closer she would be to Naruto.

She arrived at the Sand in less than two days; she was going on will power alone and didn't stop at all. However, for someone with such bad stamina, and low chakra stores, it really wasn't a good thing to do. The last thing she remembered before she collapsed was a grey haired ninja rushing to her side. _Crap…Kakashi-sensei. _And then she collapsed.

* * *

"No..don't…please…Naruto-kun!" she yelled before she sat straight up. She looked up to see Kakashi and Rin standing around her, giving her an odd look.

_Oh crap, I'm in for it now…_

"Nice to see you Sakura-san." Said Rin, with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Hi, Rin-san, Kakashi-sensei." She said, expecting the worst from her instructor.

"Good afternoon, Sakura." Said Kakashi, firm, but not unpleasantly.

"I thought you were going to the Sound, Kakashi-sensei." She said, now a little surprised to see him here.

"I was, but you and Rin-san here, convinced me that he may have come here."

"How long have you been here?" She asked.

"2 days." He replied, "A little longer than necessary, but its strict instructions."

"…Longer than necessary? Does that mean you found him?!" Asked Sakura, a little enthusiasm creeping into her voice.

"That we did." He replied.

"Where is he now?!" she said, now extremely happy that he had been found.

"Well, depending on exactly when he left-"

"LEFT?! What do you mean left?!" she yelled.

"Well, what I mean is, sometime yesterday morning, he left to head for the Rock village." He said, quite carefree, which just angered Sakura more.

"You…you let him go?" She asked.

"That's right." He replied, not showing any sense of regret.

"W-Why?" she stammered, on the verge of tears.

"We've decided to let you in on it, on one condition." Said Kakashi, a smile crawling up his face.

Rin looked confused. _What condition did we agree on?_

"What happened after you left the restaurant that night?" Kakashi asked.

Rin hit him over the head, hard. "You idiot, what a stupid thing to say…" Then she thought about it, "But then again, what did happen after you left?" She asked. Kakashi was shocked.

_I thought I'd be abused the __hell out of for that…she's getting__ as bad as I am._

"You can't be serious…" she said._ This is a damn serious situation and they ask something like that…_ "We just got ice cream and walked."

"What did he say?" Kakashi asked, wanting all the details.

"Will it help with something?" she asked.

"Yes it might do, I need every detail." Kakashi said, laughing hysterically in his mind.

Sakura blushed, "He said he loved me…but he didn't want anything to happen, and he left. I went to his house but he just wanted to be friends, he thought I only wanted him because Sasuke wasn't here."

"And is that true?" he asked.

"No…I think I really love him—Hang on, how does this have anything to do with him leaving?" she asked, a little annoyed.

"Oh it doesn't, I just wanted to know what happened." And with that Kakashi just collapsed laughing. "I..haha…can't believe…hahaha…you fell for that." He managed to get out as he laughed.

Sakura burst into tears.."I want to know where he is…And you just sit here and laugh at me, I've been worried about him, but you know where he is, but you thought you'd have some fun with me, Kakashi-sensei?" She went hysterical, she couldn't control it, and she kept crying and crying, unable to get anything understandable out. Rin went over and put her arm around Sakura's shoulders and gave Kakashi a death stare.

_Uh-Oh, that isn't good. _He thought. _But she wanted to know too…Women_

He knew he was in for it, so he tried to rectify his mistake as fast as he could. "Sakura, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that….Would you like to hear what's going on?" he asked, showing as much concern as he could possibly muster.

He didn't wait for an answer, just for her to stop crying. As soon as she stopped, he told her everything, from the reason he left, to where he was going, and how Kakashi was monitoring him. He told her about the Kyuubi and the fourth being his father. She was shocked to receive all this information in such a short time, but was glad to hear all of it.

"Let me go with you…when you see him, please?" she asked, but not really intending to give Kakashi much of a choice.

"I think that's for the best." Said Rin

"Yes, I think you should too…Oh, and one more thing, you can't tell anybody about this, not even Tsunade-sama, got it?" Said Kakashi.

"Why can't I tell her?" Sakura asked.

"Because if she knew, she would have to do something, her being Hokage, but she doesn't want to hurt him…I think she'd prefer it this way."

"I guess so…Kakashi-sensei."

* * *

Naruto had left the Hidden Village of the Sand 2 days ago, and now sat in front of the fire he had made at his camp. _I think I should look at this box. _He thought, as he reached into his pack and retrieved the box that Kakashi had given him 3 days prior.

Inside the box was 4 scrolls. _I thought there would be more than this_ He thought, as he picked up the first scroll, which read 'Jutsu'. _This must be some of his jutsu, but it's so small…there can't be many there._

He opened the first scroll and across the scroll was 6 words. Fire, Earth, Wind, Water, Lightning and Seals. _Well that was a waste of time._ He thought as he reached for the second scroll. It was labelled 'hiraishin', he opened it and was disappointed once again, written on the scroll were 2 words: Kunai, and Instructions.

_Thanks a lot dad, appreciate the help. Dad…that sounds weird._ He thought as he reached for the third scroll, hoping not to be disappointed again, to his surprise, was writing, a letter from his father.

_Dear Naruto,_

_If you're reading this, it means you have matured as well as I thought you would, I want you to know that I am very proud of you. First of all I want to apologise for not being there for you as you grow, but I know your mother will keep you in line, so I don't have to worry there._

_I know that I can't beat the Kyuubi now, and my last hope is to seal it, and I'm sorry son, but I think you are the best candidate for the Kyuubi's container. It is my hope that having the Kyuubi inside of you will make you stronger, I just hope that it doesn't go the other way, if something were to happen to you because of this, I could never forgive myself, in this life or the next._

_You are a hero my son. You will be the container of the Kyuubi, you will end the terror that has befallen on Konoha, and save many more lives, I just hope that people see it this way, and not blame you for the Kyuubi's destruction. However knowing the people of Konoha, it probably won't go as I hope. But, you are your mother's son, and I'm sure you will be just as stubborn as she is, don't give up son, push through, prove your own power, prove to them that you are Namikaze Naruto, the son of the fourth Hokage._

_If you are anything like I was, the first scroll you will go for is the one labelled jutsu, then you would have noticed the hiraishin, I wanted you to read this first, so I left it a mystery on how to __retrieve the information. What you must do is smear your own blood across the word of the item or items that you wish to retrieve__, only someone related to me can unseal this information, this is meant for you, and only you my son__. The first one I want you to unseal is the one labelled 'seals' it will help you __re__-__seal the scrolls and such when you are done._

_Love always, your father.__Namikaze Minato._

Underneath the letter was another messy bit of writing.

_Naruto, your mother is gone, and I fear that she is out after the Kyuubi. If this is the case, I want you to know that your mother and I love you very much, and that it's possible that your true heritage will be kept secret once I am dead. I have spoken to the Third and we believe it is best for your sake that the children of your generation don't know of your 'guest'. If this is the case then once you receive this letter, I wish for you to head for the Country of the Wave, the Uzumaki clan is currently there. The Namikaze clan is at an end, you are the last re__maining survivor__. Head to the country of the Wave and find the Uzumaki clan, they are the only relation that you have left and they will inform __you of very important matters, I believe there is a bloodline limit that your mother was unable to master, but I know that you can_

_Your mother and I love you very much, we are sorry that we can't be there for you._

_Love always, your mother and father._

_Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato._

Naruto cried. Slowly and softly, he sat there crying, re-reading his father's last words and trying to process everything.

* * *

"Tsunade." Said Hyuuga Hiashi as he nodded his head.

"Hiashi-san, how is Konoha?" The Hokage replied.

"All is well, how did your mission go?" The Hyuuga asked.

"The mission was a failure; Uzumaki was seen in the Sand almost a week ago." Said Tsunade, sounding almost defeated.

"Will you be sending anyone out to the Sand to investigate?"

"No, I sent Kakashi and Rin out instead of accompanying us to the Sound. They just missed him by a couple of days; they will remain and try to find any clues as to his whereabouts." She replied.

"I see, so what will you do about the genin's status?"

"I have yet to decide. He did not betray Konoha and merely left its precinct, I shall review the evidence before coming to a decision." The Hokage replied, not wanting to continue this discussion with the Hyuuga.

"Of course, Tsunade, now I must leave. Farewell." Said Hiashi before he left the Hokage's office.

_What should I do…..I can't label him a missing-nin can I? But what else can I do?_

This thought led her to the scenes of the battle at the Sound that had taken place a few days ago.

* * *

_Flashback:_

Everyone knew what must be done; they were to infiltrate the border that separated the Sound and the Fire Country, and to surround the village. No one was to enter, and Hinata would be at the front of the city, examining for any traces of Naruto or Sasuke.

Her search turned up nothing, and only found a few ninja. She informed Tsunade of this and they, despite their previous plan, entered the city. They ran into a few ninja, who were knocked out immediately by Tsunade, with a quick hit to the back of the head, a hit that almost decapitated the unsuspecting chuunin of the Sound.

"Right, Ebisu I want you to inform the rest of the groups that they are to move into the city. They are to infiltrate quietly and if they encounter any serious trouble to run away. Got that?" Said Tsunade.

"Yes, of course, Tsunade-sama." Said Ebisu, before shooting off to the other entrances of the city.

"The rest of you, walk behind and be aware of any danger." Said Tsunade as she turned to face the rest of her team.

They walked on; stopping every couple of minutes whenever they thought something was coming towards them, or for Hinata to check places that Naruto or Sasuke could be. They finally came to a fairly big building and stopped. "Hinata, our information tells us that this is Orochimaru's main building. If they are anywhere, they might be here."

Hinata nodded and activated her Byakugan once again. _Please be here, Naruto-kun._ She thought as she searched the building for Naruto. She searched the whole building over twice but didn't find him, what she did see however was shocking.

"T-Tsunade-sama, there are at least 40 ninja in this building." She said, "They all seem pretty strong."

"Right, is there any trace of Naruto or Sasuke?" the Hokage asked.

"N-no, n-none at all." The Hyuuga replied.

"Ok, we have no option but to retreat, we can't take that many ninja at the moment, let's go." She said, disappointed that their search had turned up nothing.

They turned and swiftly, but stealthily made their way back to the exit of the city. On the way they met Ebisu and the other ninja's that were coming in for backup.

"Our search turned up nothing, we're leaving." Said Tsunade, and then kept on running.

They were almost at the exit when Tsunade heard something, a sound that would send chills to the bone of every ninja on that mission until they died. It was the sound of a sharp instrument slicing, and following, the sound of blood splattering in every direction.

Tsunade turned to see Kurenai in pieces. Wires had sliced every bit of her body, she was on the ground, in one inch squares. The scene was horrific, and screams were heard all around her, the loudest was that of Asuma.

"NOO!" He yelled as he pulled out his trench knives, which he lengthened with his chakra. He began laying into any Sound ninja that he saw, from the young Genin that were present, to the few jounin that were present. He had 3 jounin level ninja on him, while the others had battles of their own.

Asuma started on the closest one, which was about 5ft 10" short brown hair with a scar going down the left side of his face. Asuma threw punch after punch with only about a quarter of them landing. After about a dozen combos, a mix of punches and kicks flying everywhere, the jounin was gone, the only thing recognisable was the scar on his face.

* * *

Tsunade had her own battle, but it was against only 3 chuunin. She kicked the closest into another which sent them both flying. She turned to the other and sent a chakra powered fist straight into his face, blood covering her hand at impact. With those three taken care of, she looked around to check on the others. Asuma was going insane sending a blast of wind from his blades that sliced the last jounin in half. Anko had taken care of the couple of ninja she had, as did Shizune, Jiraiya, Ebisu and the other ninja which had been sent on this mission. She looked around again and noticed 3 missing. She looked down and about 100 metres to her left were two bodies belonging to Kongatsu Misuri and Montachi Nigari, two very talented chuunin. She looked behind and saw Shino still in combat.

* * *

_Crap, she uses those sound attacks, I can't use my bugs to block them, __I__ need a plan. _Thought Shino as he tried to block the oncoming kicks and punches from the kunoichi he was fighting. He instructed half of his bugs to sneak up behind her and to completely cover her and drain all of her chakra.

"You're stupid bugs won't work here kid." And as she said that she released an extremely high pitched sound by flicking her left index finger. The sound instantly killed all of Shino's bugs and Shino collapsed due to the ringing in his ears, which left him completely defenceless and vulnerable. He didn't see her coming until it was too late. She had sliced his neck with her kunai, which instantly decapitated the bug user, sending his head flying at least 10 metres form where his body lay.

His enemy had a smirk across her face as she announced victory and didn't even see the Hyuuga start to attack.

"Jyuuken, 64 strikes." Hinata said as she made contact with the kunoichi.

"2 strikes." She said, "4 strikes. 8 strikes." She said, getting faster as she went. "16 strikes. 32 strikes. 64 strikes." She finished and sent a killing strike at her chest and was sent flying into the gate at the exit to the city.

Tsunade looked on in awe, another dead because of her. The blood was everywhere, blood on her hands, caused by her. She had sent these ninja's to their deaths by bringing them in here.

"Everyone! Go!" Yelled Gai" and everyone evacuated the Sound, carrying the bodies of their fallen comrades, every last piece.

_End Flashback_

* * *

The Hokage sat there recalling the events of the mission. Horrified at the vividness of her recollection.

_A ninja never shows any emotion…In Root maybe_She thought as she sat at her desk, looking at a picture of the young genin.

She couldn't announce the blonde that she saw like a little brother a missing-nin and place a bounty on his head. That meant there was only one thing that she could do. She would lie.

It was raining on the day of Kurenai's, Shino's, Nigari's and Misuri's funeral. Most of the remaining ninja of Konoha were assembled at the ceremony, paying respects to the fallen ninja. Iruka, Anko and Asuma stood towards the front, Asuma crying throughout the entire proceedings, while Iruka and Anko stood, thinking about the ninja's and trying to comfort Asuma as best they could.

No one said anything at the ceremony, everyone was entitled to speak their minds and say their prayers to the person, the person's grave inprivate. Hinata was crying, she hadn't stopped since she'd arrived in Konoha, but she'd vowed that she would become stronger for her sensei. Kiba stood beside her, comforting her as best as he could, while also mourning for his fallen sensei and teammate.

Only the people that went on the mission, as well as Hiashi, Kakashi and Rin, knew the true purpose of the mission.

Everyone else was told that it was a mission to finish off the Sound's forces. It was written in the records that Uzumaki Naruto had been sent on a training mission, and its length was undefined. It didn't sit well with the council, but they had no choice to accept it as they had no way of contacting the genin.

Kakashi, Rin and Sakura returned from the Sand the day before the funeral and reported nothing on the location of Naruto. Tsunade decided not to punish Sakura for leaving Konoha immediately, but warned her that she would be absolutely brutal in their training. Sakura stood there wishing for punishment in any other form.

Life in Konoha, as disrupted as it had become since the departure of what could have been the best two shinobi's Konoha had seen in a long while. But everything was starting to settle down, elsewhere, worlds were being turned upside down.

* * *

_There's too many things to think about_Thought Naruto as he approached the border to the Earth Country.

_I came out here to train…and now there __is__ so many things I need to do. I'm not sure where to start._

**"You haven't trained in a ****while,**** perhaps that is where you should start." **

_That's a good point…it has been a while since I've trained, in fact I've only really trained the once._

**"That's right, you want to set off on a training trip but only train once, not seeing the logic there kid." **Said the fox.

_"__Oi__ fox, would you stop with the whole mind reading thing, it's really annoying not being able to think openly." Naruto said to Kyuubi, getting annoyed at the fox._

**"Well you can either communicate with me, or think, there's two different brain waves there kid, ****you**** will**** just have to learn which is which." **Said Kyuubi in a very much know it all tone.

_Oooh__ look at me, I'm __a know__ it all fox. _Thought Naruto, mocking the fox.

No reply came from the fox. _Haha __yay__ I got it. _

**"No you didn't****.."**Said Kyuubi, **"I just decided to ignore you.**** Ok, on a serious note, ****find**** somewhere safe to rest and come to my cage." **Said Kyuubi, who then shut down any link to Naruto.

Naruto did as he was asked, he hid in a cave and entered his mind, which made his physical body become unconscious. He followed the sewer-like system until he found the cage that imprisoned the Kyuubi.

"What do you want now?" Asked Naruto.

_**I still can't believe I'm helping this kid at all…**_

**"YOU IDIOT, SHOW SOME DAMN RESPECT." **Yelled Kyuubi, as he yelled he let off an enormous amount of killing intent which would have frozen anyone but Naruto who had got used to Kyuubi and his moods.

"Yeah, yeah I'll try, now, what can I help you with Kyuubi-san." Said Naruto, sounding like a real smart-ass.

**_It's the best I'm going to get with this idiot isn't it_**

**"You left Konoha to train, but you're too hopeless to organise yourself, so we're going to stay here until we have something organised." **Said Kyuubi, trying to act like he was in charge.

_He does know that this is MY body right? Almost sounds like he thinks he's in charge_. Thought Naruto, finally being able to control what thoughts could be heard by Kyuubi.

"Ok, Kyuubi, what do you have in mind?" Naruto asked, trying to be polite, but he was also curious as to what the fox had to say.

**"Right, the kage bunshin method is effective, extremely effective, in that one day using 1000 kage bunshins, you managed to get 3 years of training into just one day which is a remarkable amount****, however unproductive the training was****. But you shouldn't do that anymore.****" **Said Kyuubi.

"Why not?" Asked Naruto, still calm and civilly.

**"Because after you did that you were knocked out for 2 days, and it caused an enormous amount of strain on your body, it's exactly like saying that your body was going at a 1000 times faster than you normally go. You can't continuously keep ****doing it, so you**** will be reducing the amount to 400. It's still plenty to get a decent amount of extra training, without permanently damaging your body. That combined with a good training schedule, you'll be the strongest there is."**

"Yeah I guess, but Kyuubi, can you do me a favour?" Asked Naruto.

**"What, I don't do enough for you?" it replied.**

"Apart from enough to make the kage bunshins and to heal, could you please cut me off from your chakra, I want to be able to do this on my own, well most of it anyway; otherwise I'll never get strong for myself." Said Naruto

**"That was the plan kid, I was only intending to give you chakra for those couple of things anyway, ****I**** need my host body as strong as it can be without my help."**

"Ok, thanks Kyuubi." Said Naruto, with his foxy grin appearing over his face. "Oh, and one more thing before we get onto this training schedule, do you know anything about the Uzumaki bloodline?" Naruto asked.

**"Up until you read that letter, I didn't know such a thing existed, so you'll just have to wait and find out." **Kyuubi replied. **"That being said, why aren't you heading for the Wave to see them now?" **It asked.

"I need to do some more training first; I'm not ready to face my clan until I'm stronger, once I've become a lot stronger I'll go." He replied.

**"Even if this bloodline might help you with that?"**Asked Kyuubi.

"Even if." He replied, "Now, on to this training schedule…."

* * *

"Tsunade-hime, you aren't fooling anyone." Said Danzou, leader of the Root ANBU.

"What do you want now, Danzou?" Asked the Hokage of Konoha.

"Where is Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke. The Hokage loses 2 shinobi in a fortnight. That makes what, 2 rogue-nins, 2 traitors-" He was cut off as he noticed a kunai fly straight past him, slicing one of the bandages on his face.

"So the blonde is a sensitive subject for you, Tsunade-hime, is it because he reminds you of your younger bro-" He started, but was again cut off by a flying kunai, this time headed for his throat.

Danzou just dodged it in time and said, "Quite a temper there Tsunade-hime, not good for our leader. Uzumaki Naruto is on no training mission, he ran out and now you are protecting him, am I right?" Asked Danzou with a smirk.

This time no kunai was thrown, but Tsunade said, "Uzumaki Naruto is indeed on a training mission, he will be back when he feels he is ready and not until then, he has my full support on this mission and will fulfil it to the best of his abilities. Now, if you have nothing else, leave." She finished bluntly.

"As you wish, Tsunade-hime." He replied, before turning and leaving the Hokage's office.

_You just wait Naruto, you'd be safer out there, because when you get back…you're going to get a beating like you haven't seen before_. Tsunade thought before once again reaching for her bottle of sake.

It's going to be a long day. She thought looking at the piles of paperwork in front of her.

**"Yes kid, now onto this schedule."**

"Well, I still need to improve my taijutsu…so maybe 100 clones on that." He said, trying to think of the different things he needed trained and how many he could afford to use per activity.

**"You only have 400 clones to work with, 100 is too many for one area." **Replied Kyuubi.

"Yeah I guess so, 75 then. There's a hell of a lot of jutsu here…so I think I definitely need at least 100 here."

**"Yes, that's a good idea, but until you've mastered your elemental manipulation with the elements, I suggest you look at those sealing jutsu." **Said Kyuubi, actually making an attempt to help his 'vessel'.

"mm, I agree, so I'm going to need at least 20 on each element, and I'd like some moves of my own…so I think I shall allocate 50 there."

**"That should work, now you need another 50 on building up your chakra supply because like I said, without my chakra, your levels are pathetic."**

"Yeah I know, I'll have 50 working on chakra building and molding exercises and the last 25 working on kage bunshin combo's. That's all done, now is that all fox?" He asked, wanting to leave the sewer-like system that is his mind.

**"Not too bad kid, but one more thing, while only using 400 clones won't knock you out, it will cause some drain on the body, so you will train every second day, and on the other day you will rest and travel. With these Akatsuki guys onto you, we can't be in the same place for very long." **Replied Kyuubi, also wanting Naruto to leave. **"Now**** leave. T****ravel and rest today, but tomorrow you're going to train like you never have before." **Finished Kyuubi.

_So that was 75 on taijutsu, 100 on ninjutsu, 100 in total for elemental training, 50 on new my own new moves, 50 on chakra building and 25 on kage bunshin combo's. I think that's all of it_. He thought as he wassucked back into his physical body which had now regained consciousness. _Ok, there's a few hours until dark, I'll have to find somewhere decent but secretive to train._ Thought Naruto, knowing he was in enemy territory and one false move could see him dead.

He travelled around the border and just inside looking for somewhere to train. It took him 2 hours to find a suitable place where he set up camp and set up traps for any unsuspecting visitors. This was the first time that Naruto had a chance to sit down and think.

He had decided that he would meet with his clan once he had become stronger, but that wasn't all that was worrying him. He was torn up inside that he had left Sakura like that, but deep down he knew that it was Sasuke that she really loved, and any relationship that they may have had would've been broken as soon as the Uchiha returned. He wanted Sakura to be happy, even if that meant that he would be forever tortured by her being with Sasuke, if she was happy, Naruto was happy…on the outside.

He wanted nothing more than for team 7 to be re-united and would do anything to bring the only person that he saw as family back. He would bring back the one that he saw as a brother, he would bring Uchiha Sasuke back home.

* * *

Sakura knocked on the door to the Hokage's office, arriving for her first training session.

"Enter." Tsunade boomed.

"Good morning, Hokage-sama." Said Sakura as she made her way over and stood in front of the Hokage's desk.

"Sakura, it's nice to see you, now, your boyfriend made a real effort to get you this before he left, so I suggest you work hard." Said Tsunade, smirking as she talked.

"B-butNarutoisn'tmyboyfriend." She rushed, blushing profusely.

"Yeah yeah I bet." Said Tsunade, "Now, as of today you will be my second apprentice. If you ask me, my first turned out to 'professional' always wanting to do it by the books. You however, will not be like that, you understand me?" She asked, glaring at Sakura.

"Yes? Tsunade-sama." She replied, not really understanding what she was saying.

"Good, now I'm told you have excellent chakra control, but a minute amount of chakra. Until you have sufficient chakra, we cannot go any further." Said Tsunade.

"What am I supposed to do then, I can't magically make new chakra." She said, thinking it was all over. "Tsunade-sama." She finished, not wanting to sound impolite.

"Not magically no, but there are exercises that you can do which will help you with that. If you walk over there," She said, pointing to a big cabinet. "you will see a scroll sitting up on top of that cabinet, in that is the instructions to a few of those exercises, I suggest you look at it. Take it and leave, practice with those for a week, come back to me at the end of this week and we will start. By that time you should have a considerable amount more chakra."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama." Said Sakura as she walked over to the cabinet picked up the scroll and headed for the door.

"One more thing Sakura, if you need any help with these exercises, see Rin, she is among the best medic-nin that Konoha has ever seen." Said Tsunade as she pulled some paperwork towards her. "Now go do those exercises, only stop when there is now way that you can go on, but I warn you, you may push yourself this week, but starting next week there will be no stopping." Her face narrowed into a very blank but serious face before giving a wide smile as she finished.

"Yes…Tsunade-sama." Sakura said before she left the Hokage's office in a run.

_She's really scary…_ She thought as she made her way towards her old training ground.

* * *

_Oh..my..god_. Thought Rin as soon as she had taken 'the' test. "K-k-kakashi-kun" she said, calling for her husband who was in the other room.

"What now?" Kakashi sighed as he got up from the lounge.

"Just get up and get in here now!" Rin yelled, annoyed at her husband's lack of urgency.

"Ok, ok, what's wrong. " He walked in and saw what his wife was holding. "Is that a pre-" but he was cut off as his wife launched onto him.

"Yes! I'm pregnant." She said, with a huge grin on her face.

"That's great Rin-chan." Kakashi said as he smiled under his mask, wider than he ever had before.

Rin let Kakashi go and sat down on their bed. "There's so much to do, we need to decide on godparents, we need to inform the Hokage, we need to let everyone else know, I need to put in my temporary leave of duty forms…" Said Rin.

"Yes yes there's all of that, but let's just enjoy it for now hey, don't worry about all the other details just yet." Said Kakashi, still amazed at the fact that he was going to be a father. "But we need to organise a name, and somewhere for them to sleep and.." Started Kakashi.

"Take your own advice, Kakashi-kun." Said Rin playfully as she fell back onto the bed.

"Yeah I guess you're right…when was-"

"I think it was that night before we went to the restaurant." Said Rin, blushing as she remembered the genin's comments.

"Ah, I see, well it's late, let's go to sleep and decided on what we need to do in the morning hey?" Kakashi said before he too fell back on the bed.

"Yeah, ok." Said Rin, before they both fell asleep, not bothering to get under the covers.

* * *

Well that's the end for Chapter 4. I didn't really want to end it there, I wanted to make the chapter longer but everything sort of came to a good place to finish and I thought that going any further would have pushed it too far..sort of thing. Anyway that's where it ends but future chapters will be longer.

The whole Ino and Kiba thing at the top sort of just came out, I started typing and it sort of just happened..I don't think anything is going to develop from that, but you can never be sure.

Battle scenes aren't my thing, so I apologise for that 'thing' up there. It wasn't meant to be a full on battle scene like some other battles I have planned out will be, I promise that I will make them somewhat decent though.

Now, as the Uzumaki bloodline isn't completely decided upon, I am happy to hear any suggestions that people might have for it, as long as they haven't stolen it from anywhere else. On that note, I would also appreciate some help for some names of some new moves, again, please don't supply me with someone else's work.

Again, if anyone has any tips, suggestions or complaints, please let me know so I can address them as soon as possible, thanks. until next time, ja.


End file.
